Mannequin's Love Story
by ByunYeol
Summary: [Update Final Chapter] Baekhyun adalah sebuah Manekin yang jatuh hati pada pemiliknya, Park Chanyeol. Remake story by Ruth Elenora, Darling Mannequin. ChanBaek GS.
1. Prolog

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real Author, I just remake it to ChanBaek version.**

.

 **MANNEQUIN'S LOVE STORY**

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol**

.

 _Remake story by Ruth Elenora, Darling Mannequin._

.

- **Prolog** -

.

 **[Baekhyun's POV]**

Yang aku tahu, manusia itu punya hati yang mulia. Jiwa yang lembut. Pikiran yang Cerdas. Bisa merasakan berbagai macam emosi. Dan yang teristimewa, punya akal budi.

Hai, Kamu! Ya, Kamu! Manusia yang kusebut sebagai mahluk yang paling sempurna tadi. Kumohon, ijinkan aku untuk bercerita. Setidaknya agar kamu tahu bahwa aku ada. Bahwa aku juga punya rasa, hati, jiwa, dan cinta.

Aku adalah sebuah patung manekin yang sangat cantik. Kecantikanku melebihi kriteria standar manekin lainnya. Begitulah aku menganggap diriku setiap kali mendengar decak kagum para pengunjung butik yang melihatku di etalase.

Awalnya aku tidak peduli dengan penampilan diriku. Tapi setelah pria pemilik butik tempatku berada tidak pernah menganggapku ada, barulah aku ingin di pandang cantik olehnya.

Aku tidak tahu kapan tepatnya aku hidup dalam ragaku sebagai manekin saat ini. Hampir semua yang dimiliki manusia ada padaku.

Aku bukanlah benda mati. Aku bisa berbicara dengan bahasaku. Aku bisa bergerak dengan gayaku.

Mungkin karena keinginan yang begitu kuat untuk di akui keberadaannya oleh pria tampan itu, entah kenapa hal-hal magis nan manis tiba-tiba mulai bermunculan datang membantuku. Mendorongku mendekati cinta. Mendorong pria itu merasakan cintaku.

Terima kasih untuk keahlian tangan seorang pengusaha mainan yang telah mencetakku dengan penuh detail dan kehati-hatian hingga aku terbentuk. Dari sanalah asal-usulku tercipta. Dari sanalah takdirku bermula sebagai manekin.

Oh ya, akulah satu-satunya yang mengerti manusia di duniaku. Tidak ada manekin lain yang bisa kujadikan teman. Kemampuan mempelajari sesuatunya kudapat dengan cepat berkat adanya pemahaman akan sesuatu yang datangnya entah darimana. Manusia menyebutnya dengan istilah instuisi. Kira-kira seperti itu.

Sungguh sangat mengesalkan menjadi tokoh yang hanya bisa memandang orang yang kusukai tanpa pernah sedikitpun di pandang olehnya. Sayangnya Aku belum tahu cara untuk mengubah hal-hal ini. Cara untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

Aku menginginkan dia mengisi hatiku yang sepi ini. Aku ingin dia peduli padaku. Walau dia tak bisa mendengar suara teriakanku, walau dia tak bisa membalas rasaku, aku ingin pandangannya selalu tertuju padaku. Bahwa aku ini nyata. Aku ingin ada didepannya. Merindukannya. Mencintainya.

Cinta tak terbalas tidak boleh terjadi dalam cintaku. Aku lebih suka Akhir yang bahagia. Walau tidak seperti cerita cinta lainnya yang normal, aku percaya cintaku tidak biasa-biasa saja.

Jadi, Maukah kalian mendengar kisahku? Kumohon...

 **[Baekhyun's POV End]**

 **=TBC to Chapter 1=**

 ** _Annyeong Chingu_ !**

 **Berhubung aku belum nentuin genrenya, minta sarannya dong. Menurut kalian bagusan di bikin Yaoi atau GS (Gender Switch) ??**

 **Aku tunggu sarannya ya :)**

 **- _Gumawo-_**


	2. 제 01 화 : Who Are You?

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real autho** **r. I** **just remake it into ChanBaek** **version.**

.

 **MANNEQUIN** **'S LOVE STORY**

 **마네킨 러브 수코리**

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol** **(GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Ruth Elenor_ a, _Darling Mannequin_

.

 **제 01 화**

.

 _Dekat namun terasa jauh._

 _Betapa tak berdaya nya kita..._

.

.

Sepasang insan saling menatap dengan penuh puja. Saling memagut, saling mengungkung dalam dekapan penuh gelora. Di dalam ruang toko yang temaram, tanpa penerangan yang memadai.

Sinar bulan yang menembus tirai jendela semakin memperjelas siluet tubuh pasangan yang sedang di mabuk hasrat tak terkendali itu. Tak peduli dengan peluh keringat yang membasahi tubuh mereka. Jari-jemari dan bibir berkelana mereguk madu percintaan yang menggoda. Berpacu dalam desahan napas dan erangan kenikmatan yang terus bersahutan.

Akhirnya pasangan tersebut bergerak dalam ritme yang cepat. Berpadu dengan indah. Sampai puncak gairah itu berhasil mereka capai bersama-sama, tersengal-sengal dan terpuaskan.

Lama mereka bertahan dalam rangkulan posesif satu sama lain. Sang pria yang memegang kendali, tidak mau menggeser posisi tubuhnya yang berotot dari atas tubuh wanitanya. Dia terus mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan ringan di leher dan bahu sang wanita sambil sesekali mengecapnya.

Tawa kecil sang wanita menjadi pemecah suasana magis yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka.

"Berat, Yeollie !" wanita itu mengeliatkan tubuhnya sambil mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh.

"Hmm..." jawab Chanyeol malas. Dia kembali merapatkan dadanya ke tubuh si wanita.

"Hampir pagi, nanti terlihat oleh karyawanmu yang datang," rengeknya memprotes.

"Sebentar lagi, Baekkie. Aku masih terbius," bisik Chanyeol serak.

Bibir Chanyeol kembali bergelirya. Baekhyun terkikik geli saat merasakan ujung lidah Chanyeol memainkan daun telinganya bersamaan dengan hembusan napas dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Pokoknya kau harus bangun," Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, menghindari wajah Chanyeol yang berusaha mencuri ciuman dari bibirnya.

"Aku sudah 'bangun', Baekkie sayang" gumam Chanyeol penuh arti. Diraihnya tangan Baekhyun ke bawah menuju bagian tubuh yang dimaksudnya tadi.

Baekhyun terpekik pelan, "Kau bercanda kan, Yeollie?"

Chanyeol membelai rambut cokelat panjang Baekhyun yang tergerai berantakan di sekitar bahu mulusnya. Sambil memandang bibirnya yang bengkak, "Aku menginginkanmu lagi. Sekarang!"

Pagi itu mereka kembali mengulang pergulatan penuh gairah. Bergerak tanpa lelah seakan-akan belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Mengecap kedahsyatan asmara bersama-sama sekali lagi, dan lagi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tak habis pikir. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Baru saja ditinggal sebentar ke kamar mandi tapi Baekhyun sudah menghilang secepat kilat tanpa meninggalkan jejak percintaan mereka sedikitpun. Seperti _one night stand_ saja. Bahkan pakaiannya pun tidak ada yang ketinggalan sehelaipun. Seketika kesunyian di ruangan terasa sangat menusuk bagi Chanyeol.

Seperti yang tertulis dalam agendanya, Chanyeol memiliki janji temu dengan Luhan siang ini, desainer sekaligus wakil andalannya di perusahaan. Tidak ada waktu yang bisa dibuangnya untuk memikirkan kemana perginya Baekhyun, satu-satunya info yang bisa didapatnya hanyalah nama wanita itu.

Chanyeol buru-buru membuka tirai korden jendela dan merapikan karpet butiknya. Butik yang terletak di area pertokoan kawasan elite kota ini bukanlah satu-satunya butik yang dimilikinya. Masih ada beberapa cabang lagi yang tersebar di beberapa mall pusat kota dan sekitarnya. Chanyeol berhasil membuat butiknya menjadi butik terbesar dan tereksklusif di kota metropolitan.

Selain butik, Ia juga memiliki bisnis kafe dan rumah produksi, jenis usaha yang membuatnya familiar di dunia model selebritis. Kesempatan godaan yang bisa saja disambutnya dengan mudahnya namun tak pernah dilayaninya karena bertolak belakang dengan prinsipnya.

Diakuinya wajahnya memang terkesan playboy, gayanya pun sangat _manly_. Tapi dia tidak berselera gonta-ganti wanita. Kerajaan bisnis yang dirintisnya sejak awal lulus kuliah lebih menggugah seleranya daripada wanita-wanita bertubuh sempurna yang silih berganti mendekatinya.

Hingga akhirnya wanita kurus itu, yang jauh dari kata seksi, muncul di hadapannya. Begitu saja. Seperti turun dari langit. Tak jelas asal-usulnya. Tiba-tiba sudah menyita perhatiannya dari bisnis yang disayanginya. Baekhyun, si pengganggu konsentrasi.

Kulitnya putih pucat seperti pualam. Wajah tirus dibingkai rambut coklat gelap yang panjang, hidung mancung yang mungil, bulu mata lentik dan panjang bak boneka, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda.

Tak ada yang spesial. Kecuali satu. Matanya. Kilaunya selalu berhasil menghipnotis gairahnya ketika Baekhyun sedang menatap Chanyeol dengan sendu. Mengingatkannya akan warna danau di sebuah buku cerita. Hijau yang gelap dan dalam.

Suara denting bel mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol ke arah pintu butik yang terbuka. Dilihatnya satu per satu karyawannya berdatangan masuk dan mulai membenahi isi butik.

"Aneh," celetuk Jongin tiba-tiba di depan sebuah manekin.

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Seingatku, manekin cantik ini kuletakkan di depan etalase bersama dua manekin lainnya. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia berdiri di tengah ruangan?"

"Bukan aku lho yang mindahin, " jawab Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol jadi ikut tertarik mendengar percakapan kedua pegawainya itu. Dia berjalan ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Tanpa melihat ke arah manekin, Chanyeol mengelus bahan gaun malam yang sedang dikenakan pada manekin.

"Karya Luhan yang terbaru?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya, desain untuk koleksi yang Bapak pesankan minggu lalu," jawab Jongin.

"Taruh kembali manekin ini di etalase. Jangan lupa pasangkan sepatu dan aksesorisnya." Chanyeol melirik arlojinya.

"Saya mau keluar dulu, mungkin sampai malam. Sehun belum datang?"

"Belum, Pak. Mungkin sebentar lagi." Jongin mengangkat manekin sambil sedikit menggendongnya.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai kulitnya lecet," ucap Chanyeol sambil lalu kemudian bergegas keluar butik.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Baekhyun's POV]**

Aku suka cuaca hari ini. Cerah dan hangat. Namun sinar matahari terasa begitu menyilaukan kedua mataku.

Itulah yang menyadarkanku akan posisiku sekarang. Diletakkan sejajar dengan dua manekin lainnya bergaya busana yang sama denganku.

Di dalam etalase butik yang bertuliskan DESIREE. Sebuah butik yang mewah dan indah untuk para pelanggan eksklusif. Tua dan muda. Penggila fashion yang tidak sayang menghabiskan uangnya maupun mereka yang sekedar menambah koleksi pakaiannya.

Posisiku yang berada di tengah-tengah membuatku mendapat lebih banyak lirikan orang-orang yang lewat daripada kedua manekin yang berada di sebelah kiri dan kananku. Menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung. Menjadi yang tercantik.

Nuansa di dalam butik sangat elegan. Dengan permainan cahaya lampu downlight yang menyala kuning, berbagai warna dari pakaian yang digantung di berbagai sudut mampu menciptakan keindahan tersendiri. Tirai-tirai emas berpadu kontras dengan karpet tebal yang mewah berwarna merah di seluruh lantai ruangan.

Ah, pegal sekali terus-terusan mengangkat lengan dengan gaya seperti patung. Saat aku bergerak menurunkan kedua lengan, aku merasakan tali gaun yang tersampir di bahu kananku. Gaun sutra yang membungkus tubuhku ini pastilah sangat mahal, bahannya sangat ringan dan halus, menempel dengan pas dan indah di tubuhku.

Kadang-kadang, aku merasa beruntung dijadikan manekin kesayangan oleh para pegawai butik. Aku merasa beruntung menjadi pajangan etalase di butik semewah ini.

"Wah, cantiknya!" seru seorang pengunjung butik.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _Eommoni_?" tanya Kyungsoo mendekati pengunjung tersebut.

"Sudah lama saya mencari gaun berwarna hijau lumut persis seperti yang dipakai patung ini. Modelnya juga sesuai dengan selera saya." Pengunjung itu memperhatikanku dengan seksama dari atas ke bawah sambil membelai bahan gaun yang sedang kukenakan.

"Mudah-mudahan ukurannya juga pas."

"Anda bisa mencobanya," kata Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" tanya pengunjung itu antusias.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kalo begitu, saya coba dulu."

"Kamar pas-nya di sebelah sana," tunjuk Kyungsoo ke arah belakang kasir.

Oh, inilah bagian yang paling aku debarkan. Ketika pakaian yang sedang kukenakan ingin dicoba oleh salah satu pengunjung butik. Aku harus terlihat telanjang di depan etalase, walaupun untuk sementara. Aku malu!

"Kasihan kau, manekin," ujar Jongin melihatku. Ia menyampirkan sehelai syal coklat yang sangat lebar dan panjang untuk menutupi badanku. Hanya bisa menutupi sedikit, tapi lumayanlah daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Saya jadi ambil gaun yang ini," ucap pengunjung tadi setelah keluar dari kamar pas.

"Tidak sekalian sama sepatu dan tasnya, _Eommoni_?" tanya Kyungsoo menawarkan.

Pengunjung itu menggeleng. "Saya sudah punya padanannya di rumah."

"Baiklah. Mari kami bungkuskan," ajak Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menuju kasir.

Jongin tersenyum nyengir ke arahku. "Sepertinya kau harus menunggu dulu, Manekin. Kami lapar, mau istirahat siang".

Apa? Jangan tinggalkan aku dengan syal ini saja. Aku bisa kedinginan.

Salah satu kebiasaan manusia yang kuanggap aneh. Rasa lapar. Kenapa mereka perlu makan? Menurutku, itu cukup merepotkan.

Ketika butik sudah sepi, aku berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah rak baju di bagian sayap kiri. Mengambil dengan sekenanya dan memakainya sesegera mungkin. Lalu syal dari Jongin kulilitkan di leher.

Sambil berjinjit, aku kembali ke posisi awalku di depan etalase. Bergaya senatural mungkin seperti layaknya manekin. Menunggu para karyawan butik itu balik.

"Hei, lihat! Manekin ini sungguh cantik," bisik seorang gadis remaja kepada teman-temannya sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Iya benar, belum pernah aku melihat patung dengan paras bak dewi kayangan," aku temannya sambil memandangku kagum.

"Aku suka gaunnya, _so chic and girly!_ " gumam temannya yang lain.

"Dia jadi kelihatan seperti gadis rapuh yang sedang menantikan kekasihnya."

Gadis-gadis itu kemudian melanjutkan jalan-jalannya sambil terus berbisik-bisik. Aku jadi mengkhayalkan keanehan manusia yang lain. Berbisik sambil cekikikan. Apakah itu sangat menyenangkan?

"Hei, siapa yang sudah memakaikan baju ke manekin ini?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba di dekatku. Ternyata mereka sudah kembali dari istirahat makan siangnya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sehun dari balik meja kasir. "kita kan sama-sama baru balik, Jong!"

Jongin menatapku lama. Diperhatikannya rupaku dan pakaianku sedemikian rupa. "Benar-benar manekin yang cantik. Apapun yang dipakainya, selalu pas di tubuhnya" Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Untunglah Jongin tidak curiga.

"Yaa Jongin! jangan ngomong sendirian," omel Kyungsoo. "Cepat bantu aku memilah gaun-gaun yang baru datang kemarin. Display butik harus segera diganti sebelum Tuan Park datang," omelnya lagi.

Park Chanyeol.

Pria tampan yang dingin. Apakah dia datang hari ini? Biasanya pagi-pagi dia rajin datang untuk memeriksa kondisi butik. Salahku juga, kenapa harus ketiduran sampai matahari matahari sudah tinggi.

Rindu. Itulah yang kurasakan hari ini. Aku merindukan Chanyeol. Hmm, tak perlu bertanya padaku, darimana rasa rinduku ini. Sifatnya sangat pribadi. Rasa yang menyenangkan.

Apakah hari ini keinginanku bisa terkabul bahwa Chanyeol akan melihat ke arahku? Akankah dia mau tersenyum padaku?

Tersadar dalam kondisi pegal-pegal di seluruh badan membuatku tidak ingin banyak bergerak hari ini. Aku ingin tidur lagi sambil menunggunya datang.

Manekin punya keinginan? tentu saja. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan, hampir semua yang dimiliki manusia, aku juga memilikinya? termasuk keinginan. Namun, aku tidak bisa sebebas atau seleluasa manusia.

Aku tidak bebas melakukan semua yang kuinginkan. Kapanpun, semauku. Aku dibatasi waktu, dan juga ragaku.

Aku tidak bisa bergerak kesana kemari dalam waktu yang lama serta pada jam normal menurut ukuran manusia, seperti saat ini. Walau masih siang, aku sudah merasa ngantuk sekali dan ketika tidur, aku akan menjadi manekin seutuhnya. Tidak akan menyadari keadaan disekitar sama sekali, bahkan untuk bermimpi sekalipun, sampai aku terbangun lagi.

Aku tidak bisa bebas memilih apa yang kusuka. Aku manekin, bertugas menjadi pajangan pakaian untuk kepentingan manusia.

Betapa aku iri pada kalian, tokoh utama di bumi ini. Bebas berinteraksi. Bebas berbicara. Bebas melakukan apa yang diinginkan tanpa batasan waktu.

Sekarang, siapa yang sebenarnya aneh? Aku atau manusia?

Anehkah aku jika berpikiran sampai sejauh ini? Mengapa aku ingin sekali tahu tentang manusia? Mengapa bukan manusia yang mempelajari aku?

Ah.. mengapa aku jadi terus berpikir yang aneh-aneh? Aku ngantuk sekali. Semoga tidak terjadi hal-hal aneh selama aku tidur nanti.

 **[Baekhyun's POV End]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat, Chanyeol!" Gumam Luhan sambil mendelik.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu sambil lalu, suatu kebiasaan yang membuat kesabaran Luhan selalu habis.

"Aneh kenapa aku mau membuang waktuku yang berharga untuk pengusaha molor sepertimu?" Desis Luhan gemas.

"Mungkin karena aku adalah satu-satunya sepupu mu yang sangat kau sayangi di muka bumi ini," sahut Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'sungguh aku tak peduli'.

Luhan hanya mencibirkan mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kok kerja sama kita bisa awet sampai dua tahun ya? Partnermu yang sebelumnya sudah kabur sebelum kontrak diperpanjang. Gara-gara tak tahan dengan sifat molormu,"

"Aku kesini bukan mau mendengarkan ocehan musim lalu, Han" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah bosan, "Aku lebih tertarik dengan pemaparan desain pakaian musim depan yang kau janjikan di telepon."

Luhan mengaduk kopinya perlahan. Suara sendok yang beradu dengan sisi cangkirnya sangat jelas terdengar di tengah-tengah suasana kafe yang tenang.

Chanyeol selalu memilih kafe ini sebagai tempat pertemuan dengan tamu-tamu pentingnya. Tak salah rasanya menjadikan salah satu kafe miliknya ini favoritnya. Letaknya yang strategis di pusat kota namun jauh dari jalan protokol membuat suasana kafe sangat tenang, jauh dari hiruk pikuk kendaraan.

Musik yang mengalun samar-samar juga jauh dari kata hingar bingar, membuat kafe ini sangat cocok bagi para pengunjung yang ingin meredam stres akibat pekerjaan.

"Kupikir sudah saatnya kita meluncurkan produk baru. Modelnya sangat berbeda dengan model yang terakhir. Kau pasti suka," kata Luhan.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Chanyeol memandang Luhan sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang tebal.

Luhan tersenyum manis. "Karena aku adalah satu-satunya sepupumu yang sangat menyayangimu," ucapnya membalikkan kata-kata Chanyeol, "Aku paling mengerti jalan pikiran bisnismu," sambung Luhan lagi sambil menyesap kopinya.

Chanyeol mendengus pasrah. "Sepupu yang kebetulan punya profesi yang menguntungkan bagiku."

Luhan menaikkan bahunya sambil nyengir.

"Tunjukkan desainmu," kata Chanyeol akhirnya.

Mereka kemudian terlibat diskusi serius mengenai model-model pakaian dalam rancangan Luhan, bahan kain dan harganya, pabrik konveksi yang akan diajak kerja sama, sampai pada jumlah manekin yang akan dipakai untuk display.

Aku harus melihat manekin-manekin yang ada di butikmu untuk disesuaikan dengan produk kita nanti," usul Luhan.

"Semua manekin sama saja," gumam Chanyeol tak tertarik. Dia menggeser layar _smartphone_ nya untuk melihat sisa jadwal sore ini.

"Tidak, Tuan Park. Manekin adalah jantungnya butik. Kita harus mengarahkan gaya manekin-manekin itu seunik dan sekreatif mungkin untuk menarik para pelanggan kita. Semua ini supaya tampilan butikmu beda dengan butik lainnya."

"Nanti saja kalau rancanganmu sudah kelar semua," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada malas. "Pesanan minggu lalu baru saja masuk ke gudang. Butuh waktu agak lama untuk melariskannya."

Luhan mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang malam, Chanyeol sudah tiba di depan butik dan melihat karyawannya masih berada di dalam. Chanyeol mengecek kondisi di luar sambil melewati etalase. Dia tahu ada 3 patung manekin yang terpajang tapi dia tidak berminat melirik satupun.

Yang muncul di kepalanya sekarang hanyalah bayangan Baekhyun dan dirinya di tempat tidur. Sialnya dia tidak tahu cara menghubungi Baekhyun. Wanita itu datang dan pergi sesukanya seperti pada saat mereka pertama kali berkenalan, yang diketahuinya cuma namanya.

Chanyeol ingat untuk meminta nomornya tapi hal itu menjadi terlupakan ketika mereka sudah menyatu bersama di ranjang.

Aneh sekali. Bukan wanita itu yang aneh, melainkan cara kemunculannya, bagaimana mereka bisa langsung pas satu sama lain, bagaimana dia bisa langsung bergairah hingga tidak mempedulikan identitas dan tujuan wanita itu sama sekali.

Sehun menceritakan kepada Chanyeol pembelian beberapa gaun yang terjadi di butik hari ini. Dan semuanya berasal dari gaun yang dikenakan manekin cantik yang disebut-sebut Jongin sebelumnya.

"Ini sangat aneh, pak. Selalu ada pelanggan berikutnya yang membeli gaun yang kami pakaikan ke manekin cantik itu berturut-turut. Tiga kali ganti, tiga pembeli" Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

Chanyeol penasaran. "Mungkin mereka tertarik dengan gaun-gaun kita yang indah."

"Mungkin juga sih Pak. Sebab gaun-gaun yang kita pasangkan hari ini adalah gaun-gaun yang baru datang kemarin," sahut Kyungsoo sambil berpikir.

"Tapi.." Jongin menyeletuk, "Manekin lainnya juga memakai gaun baru dan belum ada yang terjual."

Chanyeol melirik arlojinya. "Sudah malam. Kalian pulanglah. Saya anggap tadi itu semua hasil kerja keras kalian, tidak usah terlalu dibingungkan. Sampai jumpa besok."

Sehun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo mengangguk serempak lalu berpamitan. Chanyeol mengunci pintu, menurup tirai dan mematikan lampu ruangan. Setelah memastikan pintu depan dan belakang terkunci, Ia melangkah naik tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai 3 karena butiknya menggunakan dua lantai untuk display dan gedung pakaian.

Lorong lantai tiga gelap gulita. Chanyeol terus saja berjalan ke kamarnya tanpa berniat menyalakan lampu di lorong. Begitu ia menekan saklar lampu kamar, seketika itu juga penerangan yang menyilaukan langsung membanjiri ruangan memperlihatkan ranjangnya yang berantakan dan lemari pakaian yang tidak tertutup sempurna akibat tumpukan pakaian yang tidak tersusun rapi.

Pengurus rumah tangga kepercayaannya, yang di sewanya dari sebuah perusahaan jasa untuk datang pulang pergi setiap hari ke butiknya, sedang cuti satu minggu. Tidak ada istilah manja di dalam kamusnya sejak masih berusia 17 tahun. Ditinggal orang tua dalam kecelakaan memaksanya untuk mandiri sejak dini. Beruntung dia masih memiliki Luhan dan keluarganya yang telah membantunya keluar dari keterpurukan finansial, merintis bisnisnya menjadi besar seperti sekarang ini. Sukses di usia 29 tahun.

Setelah melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan melemparnya sembarang arah hingga jatuh menutupi sebuah majalah interpreuner bersampulkan wajahnya dengan topik berita _Bujangan Sukses Paling Diimpikan_. Chanyeol lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi hendak membersihkan diri.

Bunyi suara shower terdengar jelas dari luar pintu kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian suara air mengalir terhenti. Dengan handuk yang masih melekat di pinggangnya, Ia keluar. Lampu kamar mandi dimatikan dan pintu di tutup.

Selanjutnya Chanyeol tidak percaya akan apa yang tergelar dihadapannya saat ini. Baekhyun ada disana. Bergelung dalam selimut yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Dadanya langsung berdesir. Dengan mata terpicing, Ia meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi bahwa wanita cantik di tempat tidurnya sekarang adalah benar-benar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergerak dalam tidurnya, membuat selimut di atas tubuhnya semakin tersingkap. Oh Damn! Tubuh Chanyeol langsung bereaksi seketika tanpa ampun.

Chanyeol ikut berbaring diatas ranjang disebelah Baekhyun. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun penuh kerinduan.

Baekhyun terbangun oleh wangi sabun dari badan Chanyeol dan napasnya yang beraroma mint. Rambut Chanyeol yang basah sehabis keramas menimbulkan rasa geli ketika Chanyeol menyusupkan wajahnya di lakukan lehernya.

"Yeollie..." Desah Baekhyun sambil merangkul leher Chanyeol. Detik berikutnya Ia menerima dengan pasrah apa saja yang dilakukan Chanyeol terhadap tubuhnya.

 **=TBC=**

 **Annyeong !**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ff ini, mohon maaf jika ada typo bertebaran.**

 **Terima kasih juga untuk yang sebelumnya udah ngasih saran :)**

 **Jangan lupa untuk ngasih review ya Ching!**

 **DON'T BE A SIDERS !!!**

 **-Sekian-**


	3. 제 02 화 : Stop The Time, Please!

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **MANNEQUIN'S LOVE STORY**

마네킨 러브 수코리

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Ruth Elenora, Darling Mannequin_

.

 **제 02 화**

.

 _Biarkan matahari bersinar.._

 _Biarkan sinar bulan meredup, mustahil mimpi ini menjadi kenyataan_

 _Cinta kita tidak akan bersatu..._

.

.

Sempurna. Tidak ada kata lain yang pas selain kata ini untuk menggambarkan penyatuan yang mereka lakukan di ranjang. Olahraga favorit yang tidak pernah mereka lewatkan sedikitpun dalam setiap pertemuan mereka yang tidak mengenal waktu.

Chanyeol memenuhi Baekhyun. Baekhyun melengkapi Chanyeol. Satu sama lain saling menyempurnakan hingga sinar fajar menyingsing mengintip dari sela-sela tirai jendela di samping ranjang.

.

 **[Baekhyun's POV]**

Ingin sekali aku menghentikan waktu di dunia ini. Aku tidak mau menghitung hari, apalagi jam, menit dan detik karena itu akan membuatku pusing. Ya, pusing yang membuat sekelilingku terasa berputar-putar akibat kelamaan berdiri di etalase.

Seandainya jarum jam berhenti berputar saat tubuh manekinku bisa bergerak, akan kutinggalkan etalase ini secepat kilat dan berlari sejauh mungkin. Tidak perlu berlama-lama berdiri dan terkekang oleh waktu saat harus menjadi patung. Melakukan segala sesuatu yang sudah lama kuimpikan. Menjadi manusia.

Ya, seandainya.

Seandainya saja.

"Serius kau yang mengarahkan gaya manekin-manekin di sini?"

Ini kali pertama aku mendengar suara wanita yang kurang familiar di telingaku.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Kau sepupuku. Pikir saja sendiri jawabannya."

"Sangat tidak mungkin seorang Chanyeol melakukan ini semua," sindir Luhan.

"Oh, kenapa aku tidak tersinggung ya?" sahut Chanyeol.

"Yang pertama kali harus kita lakukan adalah mengganti semua manekin-manekin jadulmu dengan manekin yang terbaru. Berwarna hitam mengkilat tanpa kepala, dengan berbagai gaya yang sudah disetting dari pabriknya." Luhan menjelaskan rencananya.

Tunggu dulu! Kami semua mau dibuang, gitu?

Digantikan dengan manekin-manekin yang lebih seram?

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan nasib manekin-manekinmu ini. Kita tawarkan kembali ke pabriknya sebagai barang bekas."

Dan berpisah dengan Chanyeol?

"Selama itu menguntungkan usahaku, kau atur saja."

Bodohnya aku. Kenapa mesti sedih? Dia bahkan tidak menyadari aku ada.

"Maaf saya menyela Pak, kalo boleh saya ingin meminta patung manekin yang itu," ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. "Kau membuatku penasaran saja. Seberapa cantiknya sih manekin itu sampai-sampai mau kamu bawa pulang?"

"Hehehe ... " Jongin tersenyum malu. "Sayang Pak kalau dibuang."

Luhan sudah berjalan duluan ke arah etalase. Melihatku seksama dan bersiul.

"Ternyata kau punya manekin yang luar biasa cantiknya. Kok nggak bilang-bilang?"

"Mr. Park selalu mempercayakan kepada kami soal pengaturan gaun-gaun yang akan dipakaikan ke manekin-manekin di butik, Bu. Jadi wajar saja jika Mr. Park tidak hafal bentuk dan rupa manekinnya satu persatu." Sehun ikut menimpali.

"Kenapa aku harus peduli?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah.

Luhan melirik sepupunya kesal lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk menghampiri etalase tempatku berdiri. Lalu terjadilah hal yang kunanti-nantikan selama ini.

Chanyeol melihatku!

Ya, kami saling bertatapan. Sangat dekat. Seketika detak jantungku berdebar lebih keras. Aku jadi merasa malu padanya.

Dia benar-benar terpaku. Membelalakkan matanya yang berwarna coklat terang di bawah kedua alisnya yang hitam tebal. Memandangku dari atas ke bawah dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

" _Daebak_ , cantik sekali!"

Walaupun serak dan pelan, suara Chanyeol tetap terdengar seksi di telingaku. Aku sangat menikmati momen ini karena aku sendiri tidak kuasa untuk melirik ke arah lain. Kunikmati saja kekagetannya. Kunikmati keterpukauannya dengan perasaan bergemuruh dalam dada.

Tolonglah! Seseorang! Matikan jamnya! Aku ingin waktu berhenti saat ini. Saling berhadapan. Dengan Chanyeol yang hanya berdiri di dekatku sambil memandangku.

"Hijau," lanjut Chanyeol lagi dengan suara lirih.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan. "Aku nggak dengar."

"Matanya berwarna hijau," ulang Chanyeol. Dia mendekatkan dirinya lagi sampai wajah kami tinggal berjarak beberapa senti.

"Mmm-hmm, suatu hal yang langka, bukan?" Luhan mengiyakan.

"Kulitnya pucat sekali." Chanyeol menyusuri lenganku dengan jarinya. Pelan dan hati-hati seakan-akan takut kalau aku pecah. "Seperti pualam."

"Rambutnya halus," lanjutnya seraya mengusap rambut coklatku yang tergerai sampai ke punggung. "Ya Tuhan, baru kali ini aku melihat sebuah manekin yang mampu membuatku ternganga."

"Dia tidak seperti patung manekin umumnya. Tidak ada sambungan di tiap bagian tubuhnya. Semuanya satu kesatuan. Bagaimana kalian memasangkan bajunya untuk display?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Seperti memasangkannya pada tubuh manusia, Bu," jawab Jongin. "Butuh waktu agak lama dibandingkan manekin biasa."

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Tapi dimana ya?" Chanyeol terpekur sendiri.

Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Salah satu pengagum gelapmu, mungkin."

"Ya, ya, ucaplah sesukamu."

Berjalan menuju sofa di salah satu sudut ruangan dekat jendela, Luhan mengeluarkan kertas-kertas gambar rancangannya dari tas dan menyebarkannya di atas meja. Setelah mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman, Ia membuka laptop di pangkuannya.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau terpesona begitu?" tegur Luhan melihat Chanyeol. "Aku mau menunjukkan beberapa rancanganku yang sudah siap."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Chanyeol memandangku lagi. "Cantik," gumamnya sendiri.

Terima kasih Yeollie, sorakku dalam hati. Aku menyayangkan tubuhku yang tidak bisa bergerak pada saat ini. Di saat yang aku inginkan. Sebab kalau bisa, aku akan melompat ke pelukannya sebagai ungkapan rasa senang atas pujiannya. **(dan saat itu Chanyeol akan mati kena serangan jantung :'D)**

" _Mianhe_ Jongin, saya berubah pikiran," kata Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Soal apa, Pak?"

Chanyeol memamerkan senyum menawannya di depanku. "Manekin ini tetap di sini"

Dia tersenyum! Chanyeol yang kusukai tersenyum padaku.

Aku berusaha menenangkan degup jantungku yang terus berdetak tak karuan. Ada apa dengan hatiku? Rasanya lebih hebat daripada rindu.

Sampel gaun-gaun yang indah dikenakan secara bergantian padaku. Lucunya, semua itu dikerjakan di ruang ganti. Para pria tidak dilibatkan. Jongin menggantikan Sehun di belakang kasir. Chanyeol hanya menunggu di sofa. Tugasnya hanya memberikan penilaian.

Ada satu perasaan baru yang belum bisa kudeskripsikan. Melebihi perasaan senang karena mendapat perlakuan yang manis. Benar-benar diperlakukan seperti manusia. Perasaan apa ini namanya?

Aku pernah mendengar manusia menyebutnya dengan istilah 'tersanjung'. Inikah yang dimaksud?

Tidak masalah bagiku apapun istilahnya. Chanyeol telah melihatku. Ia telah menyadari aku ada. Itulah yang terjadi. Itulah yang kuingat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Luhan. Sehun dan Kyungsoo membopongku ke dekat tempat Chanyeol duduk. Mereka merapikan kedua tali tipis yang menggantung di bahuku. Pita warna silver yang melingkari pinggangku semakin membentuk kesan ramping dari gaun hitam panjang bergaya duyung. Manik-manik berkilauan memenuhi seluruh bahan kain yang sedang kupakai ini.

Chanyeol memandang lurus ke arahku. Bukan. Tepatnya ke mataku. Dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan gaun-gaun yang sedari tadi dijelaskan oleh Luhan. Aku mengetahuinya.

Chanyeol memandangku.

Lama.

Tak terdengar suara apapun. Dia masih memandangku. Tak berkedip.

"Chanyeol !!" teriak Luhan kesal.

"Ya, Han?" tanya Chanyeol balik. Wajahnya sedikit kesal karena pandangannya terusik oleh teriakan Luhan.

"Kau ini. Seperti biasa. Selalu melewatkan hal yang berharga."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku yakin kau nggak akan menyesal."

"Yah, aku berani bertaruh akan kepercayaan dirimu itu."

Luhan tidak menggubris sindiran Chanyeol. "Setelah ini selesai, silakan bengong-bengong lagi sepanjang malam nanti. Tenang saja, manekin ini tak kan lari kemana. Salahmu sendiri sudah mengacuhkannya selama dipajang."

Chanyeol beranjak bangkit dari sofa. " _Whatever_."

Dikumpulkannya kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja dalam satu map. Laptop ditutup paksa. Semua diserahkan ke tangan Luhan yang masih berdiri.

"Jangan buang-buang waktu lagi. Aku tunggu produksinya," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir Luhan secara halus. Chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju tangga.

"Mau kemana?"

"Lebih baik aku mengerjakan hal yang lain daripada berlama-lama di dekat manekin itu. Aku bisa gila karenanya."

Aku ingin ikut ke atas. Boleh?

"Kamu disini saja, Manekin. Jangan kemana-mana." Kyungsoo menyeletuk.

"Istirahat, yuk!" ajak Sehun.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku masih harus membenahi karung-karung plastik ini dan mengganti baju manekin," sahut Jongin.

"Oke. _Annyeong_!" Kyungsoo dan Sehun melambai bersamaan.

Dari balik sinar matahari menyilaukan yang menembus jendela, Jongin mengusap rambutku perlahan sambil tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang kalau dilihat orang awam, akan terlihat sebagai senyuman yang ramah dan lembut, namun kalau dilihat oleh orang yang memiliki insting peka, bisa disebut sebagai senyum yang berbahaya.

"Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk mendapatkan kamu, wahai manekin cantik. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk sekedar menikmati kecantikanmu dari jauh."

Aku bergidik mendapat tatapan sedemikian rupa dari Jongin. Ada rasa aneh yang ditimbulkan oleh tatapannya. Risih. Ngeri.

"Hei, hei, Jong! Sedang ngapain berdiri sendirian di situ? Jangan melamun saja. Segera pindahkan patung itu ke tempatnya semula," perintah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri di ujung tangga hendak mengambil ponselnya yang ketinggalan.

Fiuh, syukurlah!

Perhatian Jongin terpecah. _Namja_ itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Matanya menerawang menatap karpet di bawahnya.

Sebuah tepukan pada pundak Jongin membuatnya menoleh kaget ke arah Chanyeol. "Merenungi apa sih? Lebih baik gabung sama Kyungsoo dan Sehun mumpung masih jam istirahat. Biar saya yang jaga sementara di butik."

Jongin mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan keluar butik setelah menempatkanku kembali ke etalase.

Entah ini bisa disebut sebagai kebetulan atau ada unsur kesengajaan, yang jelas ini sangat menyenangkan. Berduaan dalam satu ruangan yang sama ketika Chanyeol sudah menyadari keberadaanku. Harusnya aku cukup senang seperti ini saja. Aku ingin bergerak. Sialnya tubuhku tidak bisa kompak dengan kemauanku.

Hari ini Chanyeol nampak keren walaupun hanya memakai polo shirt berwarna putih yang mencetak jelas otot dada bidangnya. Celana jins longgar selutut yang dipakainya makin memperlihatkan kesan kasual dirinya.

Apakah Chanyeol berencana tidak kemana-mana hari ini? Artinya, aku ditemani seharian olehnya? _Daebak_!

.

.

.

.

Ruangan butik sudah gelap karena beberapa jam yang lalu sudah tutup. Udara dingin yang semula meliputi ruangan juga mulai tergantikan dengan hawa panas.

Aku terjaga di malam yang semakin larut, masih menikmati sisa-sisa rasa yang bergemuruh dalam dada. Wajah Chanyeol, senyumnya, kedua matanya yang coklat, dan suara beratnya yang seksi.

Bayang-bayang kenangan itu terus bermunculan di benakku. Membuatku tersenyum sendiri, dan berhasil membuatku bergerak, keluar dari kekakuan tubuh manekinku.

Park Chanyeol yang tampan. Apa yang ada di pikirannya saat melihatku tadi siang ya? Apa yang dikatakan oleh hatinya ketika dia tersenyum padaku?

Apa nama perasaan ini? Rasa yang menyenangkan sekaligus mengusik ketenangan, datang silih berganti memaksaku membuka mata dan terjaga semalaman.

Oh, betapa tatapan matanya sanggup membekukanku. Aku rindu kilau di bola mata coklat itu. Aku sungguh rindu.

Tidak! Ini lebih hebat daripada rindu. Begitu meluap hingga aku tidak sadarkan diri. Terperangkap masuk dalam gairah membara, meletup-letup, dan menggetarkan.

Hangat.

 **[Baekhyun's POV End]**

.

.

.

Sesuatu yang lembut dan harum membelitnya begitu kuat. Sejauh yang Chanyeol ingat, dia tidak menurunkan selimut dari kamarnya. Tubuhnya terasa pegal, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk bergerak.

Chanyeol menggerakkan kakinya untuk menyingkirkan selimut itu jauh-jauh. Gumaman tak jelas yang terdengar membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan. Suara wanita. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lagi dan melihat sumber suara tersebut.

Berikutnya, Chanyeol menyadari Siapa, bukan Apa, yang telah memeluknya begitu erat. Bahkan tanpa bantuan sinar bulan yang berhasil menerangi ruangan gelap butiknya, dia tetap bisa mengenal siapa pelakunya.

Orang yang kemunculannya selalu tiba-tiba, tanpa pemberitahuan. Baekhyun. Tubuh polos wanita itulah yang menindih tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Chanyeol menjauhkan anak rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinganya dan berbisik pelan, "Baekkie, bangun."

Tidak ada respon jawaban maupun tindakan. Selanjutnya Chanyeol menggoncang bahu Baekhyun pelan.

Yang terdengar hanya suara dengkuran halus. Artinya, Baekhyun masih pulas.

Chanyeol gagal membangunkannya. Bahkan lengan kurus wanita itu makin menariknya erat dalam pelukan yang menyesakkan dada.

Pilihan satu-satunya adalah ikut pulas bersama. Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya. Mencoba tidur lagi. Tapi butuh usaha yang cukup besar untuk mengabaikan kehangatan tubuh Baekhyun. Apalagi ketika tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan tanpa terhalang apa pun. Seperti saat ini.

Seperti saat ini?

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya lagi sekali dua kali. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Sejak kapan mereka bercinta? Kebersamaan dengan Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling dia nantikan. Secara sadar, pasti akan disimpannya setiap detil memori itu dalam-dalam.

Berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri, terdesak di tengah-tengah situasi yang membingungkan sekaligus menyenangkan ini, Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali berbaring, dengan ketegangan yang menyiksa.

Di satu sisi, Chanyeol sangat menginginkan tidur yang cukup. Di sisi yang lain, Ia ingin tetap terjaga supaya Baekhyun tidak menghilang begitu saja dari tempat tidurnya seperti malam-malam mereka yang lalu.

Chanyeol menunggu jam yang terus berputar sambil berharap jarumnya bisa berhenti pada detik ini juga, di saat dirinya dan Baekhyun sedang berpelukan.

.

.

 **=TBC=**

.

.

 _Annyeong_!

 **Seperti yang _chingudeul_ mau, kali ini fast update :)**

 **Jangan lupa Review/Fav/Foll :)**

 **DON'T BE A SIDERS !!**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai akhir..**

 **-Sekian-**


	4. 제 03 화 : Take Off Your Dress !

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **MANNEQUIN'S LOVE STORY**

마네킨 러브 수코리

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Ruth Elenora, Darling Mannequin_

.

 **제 03 화**

.

 _Kesan pertama sungguh memabukkanku..._

 _Ketidaksempurnaanmu membuatku tergila-gila..._

.

.

 **[Baekhyun's POV]**

Gila! Ini adalah hal paling gila yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Sesuatu yang kuimpikan namun tidak kuharapkan bisa terjadi secepat ini dalam kenyataan.

Ya, aku bahkan masih menerka-nerka nama perasaan yang kualami saat ini. Mengapa aku bisa terduduk di sofa ini dalam kondisi tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhku? Kemana gaunku?

Tiba-tiba alarm di kepalaku seperti berbunyi. Perasaanku menyadari adanya sepasang mata yang sedang menatapku intens saat ini.

Aku tak berani menatapnya yang berdiri di hadapanku. Tubuhku kaku tak bisa melarikan diri.

Mataku hanya singgah di kedua tangannya yang bersidekap di dada.

"Lho, kok manekinnya bisa ada di sini, Pak?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung saat memasuki butik.

"Saya juga heran," sahut Chanyeol.

"Apakah anda yang memindahkannya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Saya menemukan manekin ini dalam kondisi tertelungkup di atas karpet tadi pagl. Terus saya letakkan di sofa."

"Hmm _.. eottoke_ , saya jadi malu mengatakannya," kata Kyungsoo terbata-bata.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pegawainya itu sambil mengeryitkan keningnya. "Ada apa? Katakan saja."

"Maaf Pak, mungkin sebaiknya manekinnya saya bawa dulu ke ruang ganti lalu saya pakaikan gaun yang lain. Nanti saya letakkan kembali ke sini." Wajah Kyungsoo bersemu merah saat mengatakannya.

"Oh, silakan," jawab Chanyeol sedikit salah tingkah. "Letakkan saja langsung di etalase."

"Baik, saya simpan tas dulu." Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah loker dekat meja kasir.

Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan tatapan penuh selidiknya ke arahku dan menghampiriku. Sambil membungkukkan punggungnya hingga pandangan mata kami sejajar, dia berkata, "Matamu mengingatkanku akan seseorang."

"Siapa?" tanyaku. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak bisa mendengar suaraku, karena aku berwujud sebuah manekin.

"Ehm!" Suara batuk Kyungsoo mengagetkan kami berdua dan membuat Chanyeol langsung berdiri menegakkan punggungnya.

"Maaf, Pak, manekinnya saya ambil sekarang ya."

"Ya, saya serahkan ke kamu. Jangan lupa ganti aksesoris tas dan sepatunya." Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian beranjak pergi.

Setelah Kyungsoo selesai memasangkan pakaianku satu per satu, dia mengangkatku dan meletakkanku kembali ke etalase.

Sebelum berlalu, Kyungsoo menyentuh pipi kiriku dengan ujung telunjuknya. "Kamu memang manekin yang cantik sekali. sampai-sampai Tuan Park jatuh cinta padamu."

Cinta? Apakah itu nama perasaan yang melebihi rindu seperti yang kurasakan sekarang? Jika cinta itu bisa hadir dari mata lalu ke hati, mungkin sejak pertama kali aku melihat Chanyeol, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Cinta. Betapa indahnya istilah itu.

Aku suka.

 **[Baekhyun's POV End]**

.

.

.

Ya Tuhan, manekin itu benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Ada sesuatu di matanya. Seakan-akan patung itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Satu lagi yang unik. Manekin itu berukuran mungil.

Aneh! Sejak kapan dia penasaran seperti ini? Kenapa sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan manekin itu membuatnya seperti ini? Rasa penasaran membuat dirinya menjadi tidak karuan.

Ah, kalo begini terus, lama-lama dia bisa gila sendiri. Dia harus menenangkan diri. Dengan membaca, mungkin? Ya ampun, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bergelut dengan buku. Apa dia sudah gila?

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat menuju toko buku miliknya di daerah selatan kota.

.

.

Seorang wanita berkacamata dengan pakaian _Oversized_ menyalakan komputer di atas meja kerjanya yang terkoneksi ke jaringan WiFi. Sebuah pop icon inbox langsung berkedip di ujung kanan layar monitornya. Ada _Email_ yang masuk.

Segera jemari lentik wanita itu langsung mengecek _email_ nya. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum saat membaca tile yang terbuka. Permintaan dari Chanyeol untuk menunjukkan kemajuan tulisan terbarunya merupakan hal yang sedikit sulit untuk dilakukannya. Penyusunan kalimat demi kalimat selalu berakhir buntu di pikirannya sampai hari ini, di saat Chanyeol ingin meningkatkan jumlah buku yang dijual. Jongdae masih belum puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Dia tidak mau mengecewakan Chanyeol.

Jongdae memundurkan kursinya. Merasa harus mengisi tenggorokannya yang kering, dia beranjak bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan keluar dari kamar. Mungkin dia membutuhkan sesuatu yang segar untuk me-reset semangat menulisnya.

Begitu membuka kulkas, Jongdae langsung meneguk air dingin dari botol minuman yang ada. Kandas dalam beberapa teguk.

"Haus?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah berada di dapurnya.

"Pikiranku sedang buntu," jawab Jongdae lalu duduk di kursi bar di sudut dapurnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia mengambil cangkir dari lemari dapur dan menuangkan kopi ke dalamnya dari teko di atas meja lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Jongdae.

"Apakah kau langsung datang kemari dengan kecepatan penuh setelah mengirim _email_?" tanya Jongdae.

Chanyeol tertawa. Dia menambahkan sesendok gula dan mengaduk isi cangkirnya. "Karena kau tidak membalas _email_ ku."

"Jangan desak aku. Tak perlu repot-repot menunggu."

"Aku tidak mau rugi."

"Dasar pengusaha." Jongdae menggerutu.

"Dasar penulis," balas Chanyeol.

"Kenapa ya aku mau kerja sama dengan _namja_ paling egois dan pemaksa seperti dirimu?" keluh Jongdae tak percaya.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kau bukan satu-satunya yang mempertanyakan hal itu padaku."

"Syukurlah. Berarti banyak orang yang setuju dengan pendapatku."

Chanyeol menghirup kopinya perlahan. "Tulisanmu punya daya tarik magnet tersendiri. Sangat membantu mendongkrak penjualan di toko buku."

"Kenapa tidak bikin usaha penerbitan saja?"

"Akan kupikirkan."

"Ck! Dimana letak krimer?"

Jongdae menunjuk rak dekat kompor dengan jarinya.

Chanyeol melangkah ke rak tersebut sambil membawa cangkirnya.

"Jadi, apa?" tanya Jongdae usai memperhatikan Chanyeol menyesap kopi yang telah dicampur krimer. Dia maju mendekati Chanyeol dan menyapukan tisu pada sisa krimer yang tertinggal di sekeliling luar bibirnya.

"Apanya yang apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Angin apa yang mendorongmu kemari pagi-pagi? Iangan bilang hanya kebetulan mampir main." Jongdae memicingkan matanya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Senyummu mungkin mempesona puluhan wanita di luar sana tapi tidak mempan padaku, Tuan Park."

"Aku tahu. Memang susah sekali memikatmu." Chanyeol mengerlingkan matanya pada Jongdae.

"Mungkin karena aku nyentrik." Jongdae membalikkan badan menuju kamarnya.

"Jadi, kapan baru beres?" cegat Chanyeol.

"Sampai rambut di kepalaku tanggal semua!" teriak Jongdae dari balik pintu kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Baekhyun's POV]**

Lihatlah dia! Betapa tampannya. Betapa kokohnya.

Berjalan dengan gaya paling cool yang pernah kulihat.

Keluar dari garasi butik, Chanyeol memainkan kunci mobil dengan jari telunjuknya sambil bersenandung. Dari bibir yang penuh, warna suaranya yang berat dan pelan justru terdengar seksi di telingaku. Apakah hatinya sedang gembira?

Lagi-lagi dia bersikap cuek saat lewat di depanku. Sampai di depan pintu, dia berhenti sebentar mengecek saku, mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring.

Wajah Chanyeol berubah sangat ceria menyambut suara dari seberang telepon. Menjawab dengan singkat dan seperlunya namun tetap bernada hangat dan ramah. Teman dekatnya kah?

Setelah mematikan ponsel, Chanyeol masuk perlahan. Dia berhenti sejenak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Ayo, lihatlah lagi ke sini, Yeollie! Aku rindu tatapanmu.

Ia memutar langkahnya menuju ruang kerjanya, tanpa melirik ke arah etalase sama sekali. Oh, _Jaebal_! Demi apapun yang ada di butik ini, tidak adakah yang bisa digunakan untuk menarik perhatiannya kepadaku? Tidak ingatkah dia sama sekali dengan momen-saling-bertatapan kemarin?

Tampangnya sedikit tertekuk di depan komputer. Terlihat dari balik kaca ruangannya. Terpantul jelas dari kaca etalase di depanku. Bahkan dengan kondisi emosi yang cepat berubah seperti itu, Chanyeol terlihat tetap menarik.

Chanyeol membuka paksa dasinya dan melemparnya sembarang ke atas meja kerja. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan melipat kedua lengannya di tengkuk leher. Menatap datar pada jejeran pakaian yang tergantung di seberang ruangannya. Apakah dia melihat ke arahku?

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol meneguk minuman dingin di atas mejanya lalu bangkit berdiri. Sambil mendumel kesal, Ia membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya dan menggulung lengannya sampai separuh.

"Saya mau ke kafe sebentar. Ada urusan mendesak," ucap Chanyeol pada Sehun yang sedang duduk di balik meja kasir. Dijawab dengan anggukan sopan dari Sehun.

Dengan terburu-buru, Chanyeol mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi lalu melajukannya kencang hingga meninggalkan bunyi decitan yang cukup keras.

Semoga tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan terjadi. Aku ingin dia pulang dengan selamat, Tuhan.

 **[Baekhyun's POV End]**

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, berkeliling mencari orang yang sudah mengirimkannya _email_ tadi siang.

"Aku harap sesuatu yang sepadan sampai harus datang kemari mendengar penjelasanmu." Chanyeol meletakkan pantatnya di sofa panjang.

"Ada yang mencuri ide kita. Peluncuran untuk koleksi bulan depan terpaksa ditunda dulu produksinya." Luhan membuka ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto-foto di layarnya kepada Chanyeol. Sebuah butik terlihat memasang display baju-baju dengan gaya rancangan yang sama persis dengan Luhan.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya. Matanya memancarkan kegeraman.

"Rencana B ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Rancangan yang baru akan butuh waktu lebih lama lagi. Atau, kau bisa mencoba produk dari desainer lain."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Seleraku hanya pas dengan gaya rancanganmu. Coba _mix and match_ saja Han, biar tidak terlalu kentara."

"Akan aku coba."

Pelayan kafe datang menghampiri meja mereka, menanyakan pesanan. Luhan dan Chanyeol menggeleng bersamaan. Pelayan kafe mengangguk sopan sambil menyapa hormat pada Chanyeol sebelum berlalu.

"Kau sendirian? Mau ikut?" Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran.

"Aku bawa mobil sendiri," jawab Luhan. "Eh, manekin cantik itu masih ada di butikmu, kan?"

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku malah lupa. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Dia bisa sangat membantu pagelaran gaun-gaun kita nanti." Luhan tersenyum penuh arti.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kita sudah punya agen model sendiri."

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba terpikir saja." Luhan mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

.

.

.

Manekin ini memang sungguh berbeda. Lekuk tubuhnya seksi walaupun kurus. Terlihat begitu menggoda. Tinggi badannya juga sesuai ukuran rata-rata tinggi wanita korea pada umumnya. Tidak seperti tinggi manekin lainnya yang sengaja dibuat seukuran postur model-model catwalk yang sangat tinggi. Pasti pas bila berada di bawah tubuhnya.

Tunggu! Dia terpesona pada keelokan tubuh manekin? Apakah dirinya sudah gila?

Manekin ini cuma benda mati. Tidak mungkin dia terpengaruh oleh sesuatu yang tak bernyawa. Tapi tubuh dan otaknya tidak mau bekerja sama. Malah dirinya makin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada manekin itu.

Tangan Chanyeol sudah berada di pinggang manekin. Memeluknya dengan posesif layaknya memeluk seorang kekasih. Dipandangnya mata hijau gelap Si manekin. Bibir tipis merah muda mengundangnya untuk mencecap rasanya.

 **[Baekhyun's POV]**

Hei.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol padaku? Dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggangku. Menundukkan kepalanya, terpaku pada satu bagian di wajahku. Bibir.

Ujung hidung Chanyeol menggesek pipiku, terus menyentuh ujung hidungku, lalu berhenti tepat di depan bibirku. Sepersekian sentimeter sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan kehangatan napasnya. Chanyeol seakan-akan siap menerkam mulutku. Dia mencoba menciumku.

Hatiku berdebar-debar menantikan kelanjutan gerakan Chanyeol. Tangannya sudah berpindah ke belakang punggungku. Mengusap-usap bagian yang terekspos oleh gaun _backless_ -ku, turun, melewati sekilas bokongku dan singgah lama di sana. Bibir Chanyeol belum juga menciumku.

Chanyel membelai rambutku lalu menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Dia masih memandang bibirku. Ujung hidungnya menggesek halus hidungku. Dia belum juga menciumku.

Aku frustasi. Kurasa Ia hanya bermain-main denganku!

 **[Baekhyun's POV End]**

 **Drrttt...!**

 **Drrttt...!**

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar di atas meja kerjanya. Seketika itu juga, Ia merenggangkan lengannya dan mendorong pinggang manekin, menjauhkan manekin itu dari tubuhnya.

Sedikit bingung dengan rasa yang dialaminya barusan. Chanyeol berjalan ke luar ruangan kerjanya, menerima panggilan ponsel.

Entah darimana asalnya, tiba-tiba Ia mencium wangi parfum Strawberry yang familiar. Wangi yang membuat dia selalu betah berlama-lama mendekap si pemiliknya. Wangi yang manis.

Sepasang tangan yang lembut menutup kedua mata Chanyeol dari belakang. Antara kaget dan senang, Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangan yang menutup matanya dan berkata pelan, "Baekhyun."

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menurunkan kedua tangan Baekhyun. "Wangimu mudah ditebak. Memabukkan."

Belum sepenuhnya Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya untuk bisa berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, dia sudah merasakan bibir Baekhyun di bibirnya. Tentu saja kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan olehnya. Digigitnya sedikit bibir Baekhyun hingga membuka. Rasanya lembut sekali seperti rasa jelly.

Sambil terus berciuman, Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun hingga punggungnya terdesak ke dinding. Menjambak pelan rambut Baekhyun ke belakang untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Dominasi Chanyeol yang maskulin membuat Baekhyun harus melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol kuat-kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya yang hampir merosot.

"Stop!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun. Dia berbalik menuju sofa dan duduk di sana.

Baekhyun masih diam berdiri dekat dinding. Menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

"Tanggalkan semuanya!" perintah Chanyeol.

"Yeollie?"

"Tanggalkan pakaianmu, semuanya! Aku ingin melihatmu seutuhnya, sedetilnya," ucap Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi.

Baekhyun terdiam lagi, lalu menghela napas. Dalam sekali tarik, gaun Baekhyun telah ditanggalkan ke bawah.

Hanya itu saja yang dilepaskannya karena Ia tidak memakai apa-apa selain gaunnya.

"Kemari!" perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati sofa dan berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol. Ia merasa rentan di bawah tatapan Chanyeol yang membakar setiap inci tubuhnya. Pandangan Chanyeol terus menilai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Suasana hening sangat terasa menyelimuti mereka.

"Aku baru menyadari bahwa kulitmu sangat bersih dan halus, tanpa tanda cacat sedikitpun," kata Chanyeol pelan. Sinar matanya membara. Kemudian suatu seringaian muncul di senyumnya. "Tapi malam ini, aku mau meninggalkan tanda kepemilikanku di kulitmu itu."

Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi. Berduaan dengan Baekhyun pasti selalu berakhir pada kegiatan di ranjang. Terlebih melihat Baekhyun seperti sekarang.

"Aku ingin menciummu. Sangat ingin," ucap Chanyeol dengan suara parau.

Tanpa merasa perlu membuka bajunya, Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Melanjutkan yang sempat tertunda tadi, di sofa. Meraih kehangatan bersama-sama.

.

.

.

 **[Jongdae's POV]**

Tanggalkan semuanya? Hah! Jadi, Chanyeol benar-benar serius berhubungan dengan seorang wanita saat ini.

Mereka pasti sedang sibuk sekali sekarang. Tanpa perlu repot-repot menguping, dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara kemesraan yang sangat menjijikkan itu. Dia merasa muak. Suara 'klik' selanjutnya memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Di depan cermin meja rias, dia mematut-matut dirinya sambil berputar. Ikat rambutnya dilepas, memamerkan rambut hitamnya yang panjang sepinggang. Tidak ada lagi baju _Oversized_. Yang dikenakannya sekarang adalah dress selutut tanpa lengan, bermotif bunga. Kacamata diganti dengan lensa kontak.

Tidak begitu buruk. Cukup lumayan bagi seorang pemula.

Hah! Lihatlah! Dia bahkan rela menanggalkan jati diri penampilannya yang lama demi seorang Chanyeol. Apa semua karena obsesi cintanya? Dia tidak mengerti alasan Chanyeol menolaknya terus-menerus. Dia mengira semuanya karena dirinya yang tidak menarik sama sekali.

Ternyata karena ada wanita lain. Chanyeol telah berbohong. Matanya terlihat menyala di cermin dalam keremangan kamarnya. Untuk kebohongannya itu, Chanyeol harus menanggung hukuman yang akan diberikannya.

Tunggu saja!

 **[Jongdae's POV End]**

.

.

 **=TBC=**

.

.

 **Hai hai _Chingudeul_!**

 **Karena respon kalian yang bagus, aku rencananya akan mengupdate ff ini setiap malam :) /kalau lagi gak sibuk ngerjain fanfictku yang lain/**

 **Oh iya, di Chapter ini udah muncul karakter baru yaitu Jongdae (CHEN) yang kayaknya juga suka sama Chanyeol :3**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri buat review :)**

 **Jangan lupa review/fav/fol yaks! :D**

 **DON'T BE A SIDERS !**

 **-sekian-**


	5. 제 04 화 : You, My New Dream

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **MANNEQUIN'S LOVE STORY**

마네킨 러브 수코리

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Ruth Elenora, Darling Mannequin_

.

 **제 04 화**

.

 _Jangan bangunkan aku jika ini hanya mimpi,_

 _karena aku tidak mau terbangun tanpa kau di sisiku_

.

.

Lima jam berlalu begitu saja.

Jongdae memukul meja dengan frustasi lalu keluar menuju balkon kamarnya, memandang kerlap kerlip gedung-gedung pencakar langit di malam hari. Pikirannya masih buntu. Jalan ceritanya ada, tapi mati di atas kertas. Ia tidak bisa menghidupkan karakter tokoh-tokohnya.

Sudah sebulan penuh Jongdae bergumul dengan masalah ini. Mencoret-coret frasa, mengetik paragraf demi paragraf, memasukkan kertas ke printer, melihat hasil _print out_ , kemudian meremas dan membuangnya. Membaca ulang narasi dan menimbang-nimbang apakah perlu mengubah awal ceritanya atau endingnya.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang hitam lebat. Matanya menerawang ke langit yang bersih tanpa bintang. Andai ia bisa berimajinasi secerah langit malam ini. Seorang penulis seharusnya memegang kendali.

Tepat pada saat itu, pikirannya akan struktur novel dan perasaannya terhadap menulis tiba-tiba tersambung. Sepercik pemahaman mulai berkobar dan sedikit pencerahan mulai menerangi alur novel yang mau ditulisnya.

Ternyata ia melupakan hati manusia di dalam ceritanya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa tidak satupun penulis yang dapat merangkai seratus kalimat tanpa mengikatkan dirinya pada satu sudut pandang, tanpa melibatkan dirinya sendiri atau emosinya ke dalam cerita.

Jalan buntu itu kemudian terbuka. Ide demi ide, gagasan demi gagasan mulai berpacu keluar dari benaknya. Jongdae kembali duduk di depan laptopnya dan mulai menulis dengan semangat.

Kaitan antar bab mulai terjalin di kepalanya. Kekhawatiran akan tuntutan deadline dari Chanyeol tersapu oleh derasnya gagasan-gagasan yang mengalir. Tangannya tanpa henti menekan tombol-tombol keyboard, menuliskan cerita sebelum ide ceritanya itu menguap hilang.

 **-tulisan Jongdae-**

 _Jalanan kecil itu berliku-liku melewati hutan pinus. Di ujung jalan berdiri sebuah rumah dengan struktur bermodel kontemporer dan sangat mengesankan. Bidang tanah tersebut melandai ke arah hutan dengan sungai kecil di seberangnya._

 _Sangat menyejukkan. Suara gemericik air tidak hanya terdengar dari luar, tetapi juga dari dalam rumah. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasakan ketenangan yang membius._

 _Ruangan-ruangan di rumah ini sangat terbuka dan banyak mendapat udara hingga rasanya seperti tinggal di tempat terbuka. Hampir setiap lorong diberikan jendela tinggi dari lantai sampai ke langit-langit. Sinar matahari hangat masuk dengan bebasnya menyoroti isi dalam rumah._

 _Di sana, di tengah gazebo di halaman depan rumah, seorang pria jangkung berparas elok bak pangeran Yunani berdiri di bawah cahaya matahari yang menyiram rambutnya dan membuatnya bagai menyala terbakar, membingkai wajahnya. Kai menyipitkan matanya ke arah sungai. Alis matanya yang tebal mengerut di atas sepasang mata cokelat emasnya._

 _Nun di seberang sungai, seorang wanita muda berparas cantik bak dewi kayangan duduk di tepi sungai sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang sudah terendam semata kaki di dalam air. Punggungnya yang indah dan pinggangnya yang ramping mungil memikat perhatian Kai yang sedang menatapnya dari gazebo._

 _"Crystal..." bisikan Kai terbawa angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi meniup rambut Crystal yang panjang bergelombang sampai ke pinggang._

 _Crystal terusik dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke belakang mencari bisikan suara yang memanggil namanya. Matanya yang biru jernih di bawah bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik mengawasi Kai dengan tatapan rindu. Rona merah terasa panas merayap naik dan menyebar dari leher menuju pipinya. Crystal tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Kai yang tampan._

 _Lama mereka saling memandang, terhipnotis satu sama lain, hingga suara air hujan yang jatuh menyadarkan keduanya kembali. Oh, jangan sekarang. Jangan di momen ini._

 _Kai menghindari tamparan hujan dan berlindung di bawah gazebo lebih dalam lagi. Crystal memandangi butiran air hujan yang menerpa permukaan sungai membentuk pola-pola keperakan yang membaur. Bertolak belakang dengan Kai, Crystal tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan datangnya hujan._

 _Crystal berbisik kepada Kai lewat deru hujan yang makin menderas._ _"Kau tahu aku sangat menyukai hujan. Saat ini hujan deras seperti dicurahkan dari langit. Tapi aku tidak bisa menikmatinya. Aku merasa tertekan. Butir-butir air hujan itu bukanlah butir air yang berkilau bahagia dan menari saat jatuh ke dalam genangan. Itu adalah butir-butir yang berat dan menggelayutiku seperti seutas rantai yang jatuh menimpaku._

 _Kai, hujan adalah peristiwa yang seharusnya dinikmati bersama. Tak ada yang lebih nikmat selain menari bersama orang yang kita cintai di bawah guyuran hujan. Tak ada yang lebih sunyi selain memandangi hujan seorang diri."_

 _Kai mengetatkan rahangnya. Dia berjalan perlahan keluar dari gazebo. Uap panas di sekeliling tubuhnya menguar begitu kuat hingga membentuk cincin api. Jas hitam panjang yang membungkus tubuhnya sampai ke kaki tidak basah sama sekali karena perisai api tersebut. Kai terus berjalan ke arah Crystal._

 _Namun lama-kelamaan perisai itu melemah, berubah menjadi uap yang hampir tak kentara panasnya, kemudian hilang sama sekali di tengah-tengah hujan bersama Kai, sang Pangeran Api._

 _Crystal, sang Putri Air, menegakkan punggungnya dengan cemas saat sempat merasakan hawa panas di sekeliling tubuhnya yang bisa saja mengubahnya menjadi uap air kemudian menghilang. Oh.. Kai, sampai kapan kita harus menunggu untuk bisa bersatu?_

.

Jongdae membaca ulang naskahnya lagi. Kedua bola matanya bergerak perlahan dari kiri ke kanan, meneliti isi tulisannya. Seperti masih ada yang kurang. Nah, itu dia! Perkenalan para tokoh ceritanya belum lengkap dideskripsikannya. Jongdae kembali mengetik ide cerita yang terus mengalir tanpa henti di kepalanya saat ini.

Melupakan waktu. Melupakan makan. Demi menggapai tujuan pembalasan yang sedang disusunnya.

.

 **-tulisan Jongdae-**

 _PUTERI AIR_

 _Rumah tanpa pohon tidak ada artinya. Rumah tanpa air tidak ada artinya. Crystal lebih suka tinggal di rumah pohon di tepi sungai daripada di istana yang hanya dikelilingi tembok._

 _Berendam berlama-lama di dalam air adalah kesukaannya. Menari di bawah guyuran air hujan adalah kegemarannya. Menyatu dengan embun pagi adalah kecintaannya._

 _Bagi Crystal, cinta tidak ada hubungannya dengan logika. Jika rasa sudah merajai hati, maka emosilah yang berbicara, bukan logika._

 _Seperti besarnya perbedaan antara istana dengan rumah pohon, seperti itulah jarak antara emosi dengan logika, bagi Crystal. Walaupun dayang-dayangnya dan para menterinya tidak menyetujui sikap Crystal yang lebih sering berada di luar istana, dia tetap bersikeras menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain di rumah pohon._

 _Crystal juga tak habis pikir, mengapa para penasehat kerajaannya tidak mendukung hubungannya dengan Kai. Menurut logika mereka, Kai adalah musuh yang dapat melenyapkan Kerajaan Air. Tidak cocok bersanding dengan dirinya karena latar belakang mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang. Tapi menurut emosi Crystal, Kai adalah geloranya, hasratnya, kekuatan api yang membangkitkan cintanya hari lepas hari._

 _Crystal lebih menuruti perasaannya yang begitu kuat untuk Kai ketimbang menuruti para penasehatnya._

 _PANGERAN API_

 _Kai bau matahari. Kalau matahari mempunyai rasa, maka rasanya seperti diri Pangeran ini._

 _Bagi Kai, logika adalah segalanya. Memimpin kerajaan Api harus dengan logika._

 _Tapi logikanya itu kalah jika harus berhadapan dengan Crystal, Si Putri Air yang sangat dicintainya. Cintanya yang terlarang._

 _Sosok Crystal mampu menghentikan detak jantungnya dan menghidupkan gairahnya sekaligus. Sosok Crystal mampu meredam emosinya yang meledak-ledak dan mengobarkan hasratnya yang menyala-nyala sekaligus. Sosok Crystal mampu mendinginkan kepalanya yang selalu panas dan meningkatkan ambang sensitivitas seluruh saraf di tubuhnya sekaligus._

 _Panas bertemu dengan dingin. Api bertemu dengan air._

 _Bagaimana bisa dirinya bersatu dengan Crystal tanpa harus melenyapkan keberadaan diri wanitanya tersebut. Bagaimana bisa dirinya mencintai sang Puteri tanpa harus menyakitinya._

.

.

.

 **[Baekhyun's POV]**

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mataku. Terbangun dari mimpi erotis yang belum pernah kualami sebelumnya. Terasa sekali, seakan-akan nyata.

Aku tak dapat memandang leluasa ke segala penjuru ruangan. Posisiku yang telentang saat ini membuatku hanya bisa melirik sedikit ke sisi sebelah kananku.

Chanyeol masih tidur. Sebelah tangannya menjadi alas tidur kepalaku. Sebelah tangannya lagi menyilang di dadaku. Sebuah dekapan yang begitu hangat.

Sentuhan pelukan penuh kasih sayang yang baru kali ini kurasakan.

Dalam dekapannya, aku bisa mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol yang berirama. Bersahut-sahutan dengan detak jantungku. Helaan napasnya menggelitik hangat daun telingaku.

Kuteliti wajah Chanyeol melalui ujung jari-jariku dengan sangat perlahan. Jangan sampai dia terbangun. Alis matanya yang tebal. Hidung mancung. Garis rahang yang tegas. Bayangan cambang yang seksi. Tampan, dan berbahaya. Satu hal yang baru diketahuinya tadi malam.

Mendaratkan kecupan ringan di bibir Chanyeol adalah hal tersulit yang kulakukan pagi ini. Lengan kerasnya kusingkirkan dengan paksa dari dadaku. Kemudian cepat-cepat kukenakan lagi gaun dan kembali ke tempatku sebelum waktunya butik ini buka.

 **[Baekhyun's POV End]**

.

.

.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Memesrai wanitanya dengan brutal tanpa kelembutan sama sekali. Seperti manusia goa.

Rasa penasarannya pada manekin cantik itu telah membuatnya kehilangan kendali saat bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar lupa diri. Rasa gelenyar yang aneh ketika melihat persamaan kulit Baekhyun dengan kulit manekin itu telah menggiringnya untuk cepat-cepat menandai kepemilikannya atas tubuh Baekhyun.

Dia merasa sangat kasar malam itu. Tanpa mempedulikan jeritan wanitanya, Chanyeol menguasai tubuh Baekhyun dengan meninggalkan banyak _kiss mark_ di leher, dada, dan punggungnya.

Sialnya, lagi-lagi dia terbangun tanpa Baekhyun di sisinya. Wanita itu selalu meninggalkannya sebelum pagi menjelang. Padahal Ia ingin dapat melihat perubahan warna kulit Baekhyun sehabis percintaan dahsyat mereka semalam.

Jongin-lah yang pertama kali membangunkan Chanyeol dari sofa. Dengan muka herannya, Jongin menanyakan apakah telah terjadi sesuatu pada bos-nya itu. Cukup cuci muka dan mandi, Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Jongin bahwa dirinya hanya kurang tidur.

Beberapa aksesoris akan datang siang ini. Chanyeol menyuruh Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk membenahi susunan stok pada display.

Sambil minum kopi di ruang kerjanya, Chanyeol mengecek laporan keuangan kafe dan cabang butik miliknya via email yang dikirimkan oleh asisten pribadinya.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertumbuk pada manekin di etalase. Sudut mata kirinya berkerut. Bagaimana manekin itu bisa berdiri di sana? Bukankah kemarin ada di ruang kerjanya?

Ah, mungkin ada yang memindahkan ke sana. Chanyeol kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada kotak masuk email. Sebelum akhirnya terusik lagi oleh tawa cekikikan yang terdengar di dekat etalase.

" _Heol_.. lihat deh, kulit manekinnya jadi merah-merah begini," celetuk Kyungsoo.

"Seperti habis dicium. Aneh sekali." Sehun geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tapi ini kulit patung, bukan manusia. Tidak mungkin banget memberi respon gara-gara gituan. Pasti ada yang iseng coret-coret," sahut Kyungsok.

"Jongin, pasti kamu kan?" tuduh Sehun langsung.

"Yaa kau gila? Maaf ya, aku Masih normal," protes Jongin.

"Iya, pasti kamu. Siapa lagi? Kan kamu yang suka banget sama manekin ini" timpal Kyungsoo.

"Emangnya aku kurang kerjaan apa. Coba pikir, kapan aku punya waktu ekstra mengambil manekin ini dan melukisnya? Lagipula, apa untungnya?"

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menghampiri Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Jongin di dekat etalase butik. Disusurinya dengan cermat setiap bagian kulit manekin itu.

Bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong, Chanyeol mendapati beberapa tanda kemerahan pada kulit manekin di bagian leher dan punggung. Dipandanginya lagi lekat-lekat supaya tidak salah lihat. Yah, ternyata benar-benar _kiss mark_.

Chanyeol memutari manekin hingga dia bisa melihat jelas mata sang manekin.

"Matanya mengingatkanku akan seseorang," gumamnya sendiri.

"Pak?" Kyungsoo kebingungan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tercenung lama memandangi manekin.

"Pakaikan dia _trench coat_ warna merah." Chanyeol akhirnya memberi instruksi pada mereka.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang membelai rambut Jongdae berkali-kali dengan lembut. Dia terkagum pada kehalusan rambut hitam panjangnya yang terurai menutupi wajah Jongdae yang sedang telungkup di atas mejanya.

Jongdae menggeliat. Usapan yang terasa sangat sejuk itu, tidak, tepatnya dingin itu, menggelisahkan Jongdae dari tidur siangnya. Dia terbangun. Menegakkan punggung. Menggerutu sendiri.

"Ketiduran lagi? Kelelahan menulis?" Terdengar suara wanita di dekatnya.

Jongdae menoleh kaget. Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang, ikal dan panjang, sedang menatapnya di kamar ini. Pakaiannya putih bernuansa kebiruan, panjang sampai menutupi kaki. Di kepalanya ada mahkota sederhana terbuat dari mutiara dan kristal.

"Siapa kamu? Bagaimana bisa masuk ke apartemen ini?" tanya Jongdae dengan suara tercekat.

"Justru saya ingin bertanya, bagaimana saya bisa terdampar di kamar Anda yang sempit ini?"

Jongdae tak menyangka akan ditanya balik. Dia sendiri tidak tahu darimana asalnya wanita ini datang.

Yang benar saja. Jangan coba-coba menipuku, ya. Keamanan di sini sangat ketat." Jongdae mengacak-acak meja dan isi tasnya, mencari ponsel untuk menelepon petugas sekuriti apartemen. Hampir putus asa, Jongdae beranjak menyisir tempat tidurnya, mencari-cari ponsel dengan panik.

"Jangan berlebihan begitu. Saya seorang Puteri Kerajaan. Tidak mungkin saya masuk kediaman seseorang tanpa permisi," ucap wanita itu.

"Apa? Seorang Puteri? Jangan bercanda." Jongdae tertawa meledek.

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Iya, Puteri Air"

Jongdae terdiam. Memandang wanita di kamarnya dengan takjub sekaligus tak percaya. "Crystal?"

Wanita itu tersenyum manis. "Anda tahu nama saya?".

Jongdae menelan ludahnya. "Saya sendiri yang menciptakan tokoh Puteri Air."

Crystal, sang Puteri Air, mengangkat kedua alisnya yang tipis. Lalu merendahkan lututnya dan menyilangkan kakinya ke belakang sambil menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya. "Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan penulis saya."

Jongdae masih tak bergeming memandang Crystal.

"Sekarang, bisakah saya dikembalikan ke dalam naskah tulisan Anda?"

"Maafkan saya. Mengenai caranya Puteri bisa sampai ke dunia ini saja, saya tidak tahu. Apalagi cara kembali ke dunia Puteri," jawab Jongdae dengan nada menyesal.

"Lalu bagaimana nasib Kerajaan Air? Apakah ini artinya saya tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kai?" Crystal menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir.

Jongdae memijit pelipisnya mendengar semua pertanyaan Crystal. Dia berusaha me-reka ulang mulai dari awal menulis sampai Crystal muncul di kamarnya. Mungkinkah semua ini bermula dari kemarahannya pada sambungan telepon Chanyeol waktu itu?

Jondae mencubit pipinya sendiri. Sakit. Itu artinya dia sedang tidak bermimpi. Astaga, dirinya telah menghidupkan tokoh flksi.

.

.

.

Jongdae memaksa bertemu dengan Chanyeol malam ini di butik. Nadanya terdengar cukup urgent di telepon. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya sampai sepenting apakah urusan yang mau dibicarakan oleh Jongdae sampai harus ke tempat Chanyeol mendadak.

Biasanya mereka selalu bertemu di apartemen Jongdae mengingat kecenderungan sifatnya yang lebih senang bersahabat dengan laptop dan alat tulisnya daripada nongkrong-nongkrong tidak jelas di kafe, begitu dia mengistilahkannya.

Seluruh lampu ruangan sudah dimatikan, kecuali lampu kecil yang menerangi etalase. Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapurnya di lantai dua, hendak menyeduh kopi. Jongdae belum datang juga. Pikirannya masih mengembara ke lantai bawah butiknya. Tentang si manekin cantik. Tentang Baekhyun.

Suara-suara seperti langkah kaki di lantai bawah menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Ia menajamkan telinganya kemudian bangkit mengendap-endap menuju tangga. Suara-suara itu kedengaran lagi. Semakin jelas.

Chanyeol menuruni tangga pelan-pelan ke bawah agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang membuat sumber suara itu pergi. Sesampainya di bawah, suara itu tidak kedengaran lagi. Chanyeol memicingkan matanya, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling butik yang hanya dibantu dari penerangan lampu etalase.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Halusinasinya saja, barangkali. Chanyeol mengenyahkan bayangan-bayangan yang tidak masuk akal dari pikirannya.

 **Ting, Tong!**

 **Ting, Tong!**

Pasti Jongdae. Dia datang tepat waktu.

"Tulisanmu sudah selesai?" sambut Chanyeol langsung begitu pintu dibuka.

"Lebih hebat dari itu!" sahut Jongdae sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kan bisa lewat _email_ , tidak perlu datang malam-malam begini."

Perkataan Chanyeol terhenti seketika saat Crystal muncul dari belakang Jongdae dan ikut masuk ke dalam butik. Chanyeol melihat Jongdae dan Crystal bergantian.

"Perkenalkan ini Crystal, teman baru kita. Crystal, ini Chanyeol bujangan _single_ dan yang tersukses di kota ini."

"Jangan dengarkan dia," ucap Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan ke arah Jongdae lalu bersalaman dengan Crystal.

Crystal mengulurkan tangannya. Mendekat ke Chanyeol lalu membelai pipinya. "Mirip sekali dengan Kai."

"Siapa Kai?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. "Jangan berbelit-belit, Jongdae," tuntut Chanyeol.

"Setidaknya kami bisa menikmati dulu teh hangat buatan sang empunya toko."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Tunggu di sini."

Chanyeol kembali ke dapurnya di lantai dua. Teh hangat untuk bertiga telah tersedia dalam deretan cangkir warna-warni.

Sambil menikmati teh, Chanyeol menemani Crystal melihat-lihat isi butik dan interiornya. Berdua larut dalam percakapan yang akrab dan hangat hingga tidak menyadari senyum puas di bibir Jongdae yang sedari tadi tak lepas memperhatikan mereka.

"Oh, cantik sekali!" seru Crystal saat Chanyeol menunjukkan baju-baju di etalase.

"Ya, mantel ini keluaran terbaru. Warna merah membuat dia semakin _eye-catching_."

"Bukan mantelnya. Yang kumaksud patung manekinnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil memandang manekin yang dimaksud Crystal. "Yah, aku tahu. Dia memang cantik sekali."

Crystal melihat sinar kekaguman di mata Chanyeol. Terang-terangan.

Jongdae tidak suka cara Chanyeol memandang patung itu.

Seperti memandang seorang kekasih. Bisa-bisa rencananya nanti berantakan.

Tidak boleh. Chanyeol tidak boleh menyukai wanita lain. Chanyeol harus merasakan hal yang sama dirasakannya dulu. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Penantian yang tidak jelas dan menyakitkan. Seperti dirinya yang hanya bisa memandang Chanyeol tanpa bisa berharap lebih.

Malam itu, Jongdae menjelaskan panjang lebar asal-usul Crystal kepada Chanyeol. Bahwa ceritanya tentang Crystal adalah naskah yang tadinya akan diperlihatkan kepada Chanyeol. Bahwa Crystal akan tinggal bersama Jongdae sampai dia bisa kembali ke dunianya. Bahwa dia dan Crystal akan sering berkunjung ke tempat Chanyeol demi kenyamanan Crystal sendiri. Kecuali satu hal.

Tentang bagaimana Crystal sampai keluar dari dunia fiksi, tidak diceritakannya pada Chanyeol.

.

.

 **=TBC=**

.

.

 **Annyeong! Fast Update lagi :3**

 **Mulai Chapter ini ada karakter baru lagi, Crystal dan Kai (Kai disini cuma numpang nama aja ya! Karakter Jongin masih dipakai kok)**

 **Chapter 5 akan di up malam ini :)**

 **Don't forget to Rev/Foll/Fav :)**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS !**

 **Thanks for reading** '-')/


	6. 제 05 화 : See How High We Can Fly

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **MANNEQUIN'S LOVE STORY**

마네킨 러브 수코리

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Ruth Elenora, Darling Mannequin_

.

 **제 05 화**

.

 _Terlalu indah dirimu,_

 _untuk ditinggalkan.._

.

.

 **[Baekhyun's POV]**

Tenang. Selalu ada kali pertama untuk segalanya.

Nyalakan stop kontak. Buka tutupnya. Masukkan kemasannya. Tutup. Putar tombol waktu. Tekan tombol ON. Beres! Tinggal tunggu sampai matang.

Aku selalu penasaran pada kebiasaan manusia yang satu ini. Setiap pagi, siang, dan malam selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Makan.

Sayangnya aku tidak mengerti bagaimana rasa lapar itu. Mumpung sepi. Aku ingin mencoba makanan yang ada di lemari dapur Chanyeol. Malam kemarin tidak ada kesempatan sama sekali.

Chanyeol dikunjungi dua wanita cantik yang cukup membuatnya sibuk sampai larut malam, untuk suatu urusan yang tidak terlalu kupahami karena ngantuk. Chanyeol selalu dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik. Wajar saja sih. Pesonanya memang tidak usah diragukan lagi.

Tapi yang membuatku heran adalah pandangan wanita-wanita tersebut terhadap Chanyeol. Memancarkan hasrat yang terpendam di dalamnya. Seakan-akan ingin menguasai Chanyeol.

Gambaran alat pemanggangan langsung muncul di kepalaku. Orang-orang yang mengadakan pesta barbeque di taman, pria dan wanita, saling merayu dan bercanda.

BUM!

Suara BUM itu bukan hasil lamunannya. Keras sekali terdengar di dekatnya. Bahkan bau asapnya jelas sekali tercium. Asap. Oh, asap!

Asap mengepul disertai bau hangus menusuk hidung dan bunyi melengking berasal dari microwave di pojok dapur.

Tolong !

Uhuk uhuk !

Dengan panik, aku bangkit dari dudukku dan cepat-cepat mengambil baskom. Air yang kutampung dari kran wastafel segera kusiramkan ke microwave tanpa berpikir panjang.

Splash!

Perlahan asapnya menghilang. Meninggalkan sisa bau gosong tak sedap.

Tidak jadi makan. Alat masak rusak. Ini namanya apa, ya? Sial? Apes?

 **[Baekhyun's POV End]**

.

.

.

Chanyeol benar-benar hafal kondisi perabotan dapur minimalisnya. Seharusnya semua baik-baik saja seperti saat dia tinggalkan sebelumnya. Berada di tempatnya masing-masing.

Tapi yang dilihatnya sekarang benar-benar jauh dari keadaan seharusnya. Pintu rak atas terbuka. Isi lemari acak-acakan. Baskom tergeletak di lantai. Microwave berubah warna jadi hitam gosong.

Chanyeol membuka pintu microwave. Asap hitam mendengus keluar. Ia lalu melongok. Ck! Tepat di dalam microwave, sebungkus mie instan terlihat dalam keadaan meleleh, hancur, dan hangus, hitam seperti arang. Mienya pecah berhamburan menjadi potongan kecil-kecil memenuhi microwave.

Bagus. Siapapun yang telah memasuki rukonya dengan paksa, pastilah orang yang sedang kelaparan dari jaman purba. Belum pernah memakai microwave. Belum pernah melihat mie instan.

Kres! Kres! Kres!

Suaranya seperti berasal dari ruang tivi di lantai tiga.

Ada satu perlengkapan dapur yang belum diceknya. Kulkas.

Ffiuuhh! Syukurlah isinya masih baik-baik saja. Tidak bisa membayangkan kerepotan yang akan dihadapinya jika harus membersihkan telur-telur yang pecah.

Kres! Kres! Kres!

Suara itu terdengar lagi, diikuti sayup-sayup oleh suara tivi. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan menuju tangga. Diuntungkan dengan bahan dasar keramik, Iatidak perlu berjingkat-jingkat naik tangga karena pijakannya tidak akan menimbulkan bunyi.

Satu anak tangga lagi.

.

.

 **[Baekhyun's POV]**

Bentuknya menarik. Kecil, tipis dan renyah. Rasanya gurih. Aku senang memakannya. Sayang isinya sedikit sekali dalam kemasan plastik menarik yang menggembung besar.

Kotak persegi dengan ukuran datar di depanku ini juga tak kalah menarik. Menyala dengan gambar-gambar yang bergerak. Bisa bersuara pula.

Malam sudah melewati larut. Ngantuk. Badanku mulai kaku. Waktunya kembali ke etalase sebelum aku berubah di tengah jalan, seperti ketika ditemukan Chanyeol dalam wujud manekin di karpetnya.

Tapi Chanyeol kok belum pulang juga, ya? Hendak beranjak turun, tiba-tiba kami berdua sama-sama tertegun.

.

"Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol," ucapku tercekat.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Aku tersenyum malu. "Aku ingin mencoba stok makananmu."

"Pakaianmu?" Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mendengar jawabanku barusan.

Aku memandangi pakaianku lalu menatapnya bingung. "Ya?"

"Itu _trench coat_ milik butik. Aku menyuruh Sehun dan Kyungsoo memakaikannya ke sebuah manekin."

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke lantai, menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. "Pilihanmu sangat bagus."

"Tatap aku, Baekhyun." Chanyeol memegang daguku dan mendongakkannya.

Aku melihat matanya sesuai permintaannya. Dia menatap mataku dalam-dalam, dan lama. "Pantas aku seperti mengenal mata hijau manekin itu."

Karena gugup, aku menelan ludahku dan menjilat bibirku yang kering. Perbuatanku tadi membuat pandangan Chanyeol beralih ke bibirku.

" _Shit_!" Chanyeol memaki lalu menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirku. Cepat. Keras. Tanpa kelembutan sama sekali.

Sebelum kehabisan napas, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya sambil mengerang. "Argh! Kenapa pertahananku selalu runtuh setiap berdekatan denganmu?"

"Tapi tidak. Kali ini aku harus bertahan. Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku, Baekhyun."

"Aku mengantuk sekali, Chanyeol." Aku menguap dan terdiam kaku.

Chanyeol menepuk pipiku pelan. "Tunggu, Baekhyun."

Maafkan aku, Yeollie, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatur jadwal tubuh ini. Aku tidak bisa bergerak sekehendak hati. Karena aku adalah si manekin.

Chanyeol meletakkanku kembali di etalase dengan lembut dan hati-hati sekali. Sejak mengetahui manekin adalah aku dan aku adalah manekin, perlakuannya semakin melambungkanku.

Chanyeol memandangku lagi. Dia berdiri sambil kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana jins. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan kantuk. Tidur rasanya lebih enak.

 **[Baekhyun's POV End]**

.

.

.

.

Luhan melihat heran ke arah seorang wanita yang duduk di depannya. Bersebelahan dengan Jongdae, yang dikenalnya sebagai teman Chanyeol sekaligus penulis di toko buku milik sepupunya itu. Semenjak gadis itu masuk bersamaan dengan dirinya ke dalam butik, dia hanya duduk dan tersenyum sambil menatap Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk di ruang kerjanya. Beberapa kali dia melihat ke arah etalase kemudian memandang Chanyeol kembali.

"Jadi, gambar apa yang kau bawa hari ini, Han?"

Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya dan berdiri menjulang di pinggir sofa dengan tingginya yang hampir 2 meter itu. Luhan mengeluarkan map dari tasnya lalu memberikannya kepada Chanyeol. Cukup lama Chanyeol mencermati isi map tersebut kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah Luhan.

Beberapa foto para model yang membawakan baju-baju hasil desain Luhan diletakkan oleh Chanyeol di atas meja.

"Ini adalah rancanganku yang akan digelar musim depan. Kau bisa meminjamnya untuk koleksi butikmu."

"Peragaan busananya?"

"Bantuan yang kuminta hanyalah tempat untuk penyelenggaraannya dan para model yang membawakannya. Mereka yang ada dalam foto-foto ini baru terikat kontrak dengan kita musim depan. Bulan ini mereka sudah punya jadwal sendiri."

"Aku akan membuat janji temu secepatnya dengan agensi kita."

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya."

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Hellow, Tuan Park! Kau masih punya tamu lain yang menunggumu sedari tadi." Luhan menjentikkan jarinya di depan muka. Chanyeol menoleh tersadar. "Oh, maafkan aku!"

Luhan melihat gadis di sebelah Jongdae mengangguk mengerti. Jongdae sendiri tidak memberi respon apa-apa. Wajahnya menyiratkan dirinya sedang berada di tempat lain, alias melamun. Melamun sembari menatap Chanyeol.

"Oke, aku cabut dulu!" Luhan membereskan tasnya lalu melambai pergi.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kita bicarakan, Jongdae?" tanya Chanyeol langsung setelah kepergian Luhan.

"Sepertinya aku membuat ceritanya berantakan," sahut Jongdae pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kai keluar dari ceritaku."

"Siapa?"

"Kai adalah Pangeran Api. Dia kekasihku." Crystal mengeluarkan suaranya.

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya. Awalnya Ia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Jongdae mengenai Puteri Air yang keluar dari cerita. Tapi sejak semalam mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun ternyata adalah sebuah manekin, Ia mulai sedikit mempercayai ucapan Jongdae.

"Ceritakan padaku, Jongdae."

Jongdae berdehem sebentar sebelum mulai menjelaskan. "Aku menuliskan kisah dua kerajaan yang sangat bertolak belakang sifatnya. Kerajaan Air dan Kerajaan Api. Masing-masing dipimpin oleh seorang pangeran dan seorang putri."

"Biar kutebak. Puteri Air adalah Crystal. Pangeran Api-nya adalah Kai," sambung Chanyeol.

Jongdae mengangguk. "Mereka tidak bisa bersatu walaupun saling mencintai karena itu berarti menghancurkan diri sendiri," lanjutnya lagi.

"Lalu?"

"Ceritaku tidak akan bisa mencapai bab akhir jika tokoh utamanya tidak ada. Dan mereka akan berangsur lenyap jika mereka berlama-lama di dunia kita."

"Kemana Kai menghilang? Menilik dari obrolan kita kemaren, kemunculan Crystal bermula di apartemenmu, kan?"

Jongdae menggeleng. "Hanya pedangnya."

"Tapi dia pasti di sekitar sini karena Kai tidak tahan berjauhan dariku," sela Crystal.

"Ciri-cirinya seperti apa?"

"Wajahnya mirip sekali denganmu," jawab Jongdae. Dia memang menggambarkannya demikan di tulisannya karena obsesinya bertahun-tahun pada Chanyeol.

"Yeah, pasti tidak sulit mencarinya," sindir Matt. "Seperti mengejar bayangan sendiri."

"Ehm, maaf aku merepotkanmu lagi. Aku harus pergi sebentar karena ada urusan. Nanti aku balik lagi." Jongdae buru-buru berdiri.

"Oke, kalian hati-hati."

"Tidak, aku pergi sendiri. Crystal sementara di sini saja sambil menungguku pulang bareng."

"O, begitu." Chanyeol menoleh ke Crystal. "Silakan saja," ucapnya tersenyum.

.

.

 ***Flashback***

" _Daebak_.. Tak dapat ku percaya ternyata kau juga keluar dari cerita," Ucap Jongdae, menatap takjub pada sosok pria di depannya.

"Tempat apa ini? Dimana Crystal?" Kai melihat sekelilingnya dengan kebingungan. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat asing baginya.

"Kau sedang di Apartemenku. Kau mau bertemu dengan Crystal?" Ucap Jongdae pelan. Ditatapnya sosok di depannya, tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tapi ada syaratnya. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku!"

.

.

.

.

 **[Baekhyun's POV]**

Sedari tadi aku hanya mengamati orang-orang yang lewat. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan dengan tubuhku yang tidak bisa bergerak. Mungkin tidur kembali adalah kegiatan yang terpaksa harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhku. Tapi aku kan, baru saja terbangun.

Tiba-tiba sepotong wajah menempel di kaca etalase, membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar dengan mulut melongo, menatapku. Aku sangat bingung. Kenapa Chanyeol terkejut begitu melihatku? Pakaiannya juga aneh. Jas hitam panjang dan mahkota. Apakah hari ini ada perayaan kostum?

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu butik kuat-kuat. Lho? Biasanya dia langsung masuk. Kenapa mengetuk dulu? Lagipula pintunya tidak pernah dikunci selama jam buka.

Dia mengetuk lagi. Tapi tidak ada yang membukakan. Mungkin semuanya sedang istirahat siang di luar.

Chanyeol mencoba memutar kenop pintu. Dengan ragu, dia memasuki butik setelah pintu sedikit terbuka.

Chanyeol menghampiriku dan, BUKK! Ia langsung memeluk tubuh manekinku.

"Akhirnya kutemukan!"

Ada apa ini? Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat aneh!

"Aku akan membawamu sekarang."

Chanyeol memeluk pinggangku dan menggendong tubuhku keluar dari butik. Tergopoh-gopoh, dia membawaku berlari menuju sebuah Mobil di ujung jalan.

Ini pertama kalinya aku keluar dari butik. Merasakan hawa kebebasan. Menghirup angin yang menampar pipiku saat diajak berlari. Menikmati kehangatan matahari.

Mobil itu membawa kami melaju dengan kencang menyusuri Jalan dan semakin menjauh dari butik. Chanyeol meletakanku disampingnya.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Siapa perempuan yang duduk di depan? Bukankah dia...

 **[Baekhyun's POV End]**

.

.

.

.

.

"Stop!" pinta Chanyeol saat melihat Crystal maju mendekatinya.

Belum selesai Chanyeol memprotes, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh Crystal. Di atas meja di ruangan kerjanya, Crystal mendorong Chanyeol dengan ciumannya yang dalam.

Sambil terus mendesak dengan ciumannya, Crystal berusaha membuka kancing kemeja Chanyeol tapi segera ditepis oleh tangan Chanyeol. Ia berhasil mendorong balik Crystal dan mengelap bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Apa-apan kau ini?" teriak Chanyeol. Matanya nyalang menatap Crystal.

Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum manis. Matanya jelas sekali memancarkan sinar pemujaan pada Chanyeol. "Aku senang sekali akhirnya kita bisa bersatu, Kai. Aku rindu."

"Kau gila! Aku bukan Kai!"

Crystal maju lagi mendekati Chanyeol. "Iya, kau adalah Kai. Karena terdampar di dunia ini, kau mungkin jadi hilang ingatan sama sekali tentang aku. Tentang kita dan kerajaan kita."

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, Crystal. Sadarlah! Aku ini Chanyeol, bukan Kai kekasihmu. Akan kutelepon Luhan untuk segera menjemputmu."

"Tidak! Kau harus ikut bersamaku. Kita kembali ke dunia kita bersama-sama." Sesaat Crystal ragu, kemudian bicara lagi. "Mungkin lebih baik kita tetap tinggal di dunia ini saja sebab di sini kita bisa bersatu sedangkan di dunia sana kita tidak bisa bersentuhan sama sekali."

"Ini sudah kelewatan. Akan kutelepon sekarang." Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan memencet tombol nomor yang dituju.

"Permisi, Pak, maaf ganggu." Jongin mengetuk pintu ruangan Chanyeol yang terbuka.

Chanyeol membatalkan sambungan teleponnya. "Ada apa?"

"Manekin kita hilang, Pak!"

Chanyeol segera berlari keluar ruangan. Mengecek etalase dan mendapati perkataan Jongin benar. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling butik dengan cemas, mencari-cari keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa hilang? Bukankah kalian semua di sini?"

"Saya tadi sedang sibuk di gudang, Pak sementara Kyungsoo dan Sehun lagi istirahat keluar," jawab Jongin.

Mungkin dia lagi di dapur seperti tadi malam, pikir Chanyeol. Ia bergerak ke lantai atas, melangkahi anak tangga dua-dua sekaligus. Disusurinya setiap ruangan yang ada di lantai dua dan lantai tiga dengan tak sabar. Hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

"Kau dimana, Baekhyun?" desis Chanyeol putus asa.

"Baru saja kutemukan, dengan tega kau menghilang lagi."

.

.

 **=TBC=**

.

.

 **Annyeong Chingudeul :)**

 **Thanks for reading and your review/fav/foll.**

 **Dan seperti biasa jangan lupa untuk review :)**

 **DON'T BE SIDERS !**

 **Next Chapter akan di up besok malam.**

 **-Sekian-**


	7. 제 06 화 : Just Gone For A While

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **MANNEQUIN'S LOVE STORY**

마네킨 러브 수코리

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Ruth Elenora, Darling Mannequin_

.

 **제 06 화**

.

 _Walau kita semakin jauh,_

 _Tak akan kubiarkan rasa ini menghilang._

.

.

Ujung pensil di tangan Luhan meliuk-liuk dengan ringannya di atas kertas. Menciptakan sketsa tegas pada sebuah pola yang sedang digambarnya. Ilustrasi tekstur kain yang tampil melayang pada tubuh model croquis dalam pose runway menunjukkan gaun tersebut berbahan tipis dan licin. Luhan berkonsentrasi pada beberapa detil unik yang menjadi elemen dasar desainnya, menambahkan sedikit aksesoris sebagai sentuhan akhir, hingga menghasilkan sketsa gaun yang sangat indah.

Diletakkannya pensil di samping kertas dan ditatapnya gambar yang sudah jadi tersebut dengan berbinar. Luhan tersenyum puas melihat wajah model croquis yang dilukis dalam desainnya. "Chanyeol pasti tidak akan menyangka sama sekali."

Luhan membuka laci nakas di sebelah meja gambarnya. Mengambil ponsel hendak menelepon Chanyeol untuk memberitahukan perubahan gaya rancangannya.

Nada sibuk terdengar dari seberang. Luhan mencoba lagi menelepon. Tetap saja nada sibuk yang terdengar. Diliriknya jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya. Mungkin Chanyeol sedang asyik bersama teman kencannya larut malam begini. Luhan mematikan lampu meja kerjanya sambil mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita dengan gaun panjangnya berwarna merah menyanyi dengan suara merdu sekali. Duduk menyilangkan kaki sambil memegang pengeras suara. Dengan hanya iringan seorang pianis, ia membawakan lagu yang sangat memukau seluruh pengunjung cafe. Sembari menyelesaikan nyanyiannya, ia tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa VIP.

Chanyeol tahu penyanyi itu meliriknya terus dari atas panggung. Harus ia akui, wanita itu memang mempesona. Berhasil membiusnya dengan penampilan elegan berwarna merah, warna yang membangkitkan seleranya pada wanita yang memakainya. Tapi tidak semua wanita. Dia hanya tertarik pada seorang Baekhyun.

Nama itulah yang membuatnya terdampar malam ini di cafe miliknya. Di tengah-tengah suasana cafe yang cukup lengang, Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan beberapa gelas vodka. Tidak akan membuatnya mabuk tapi cukup untuk sebuah pelarian.

Hampir satu bulan dia tidur sendirian. Mengulang malam demi malam tanpa kehangatan Baekhyun yang biasanya selalu menemaninya walaupun _timing_ -nya tidak normal, datang dan pergi sesukanya, bahkan lebih sering mengejutkannya.

Musik yang mengalun telah berganti menjadi musik instrumental. Sang pianis tetap bermain sedangkan biduan itu turun dari panggung kemudian berbelok ke arah Chanyeol.

"Menunggu seseorang?" tanyanya ramah setelah duduk di depan Chanyeol.

"Mm-hmm," gumam Chanyeol malas. Jari-jarinya memutar gelas minuman yang hampir kosong tanpa berminat sama sekali.

"Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan titipan pesan dari seseorang tadi di belakang panggung." Wanita itu menaruh sebuah lipatan kertas kecil ke atas meja.

"Katanya harus diserahkan ke Anda setelah saya selesai menyanyi."

Chanyeol menerima kertas itu dan membukanya. Keningnya berkerut.

"Selamat menikmati malam Anda," ujar wanita itu sembari bersiap berdiri meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu!" sergah Chanyeol. "Yang menitipkan ini, apakah dia menyebutkan namanya?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol menghentikan langkah wanita itu yang hendak beranjak pergi.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Yang saya ingat hanyalah matanya. Hijau dan cantik sekali."

Baekhyun? Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dari sofa. Efek minuman keras yang sudah banyak diteguknya langsung terasa, sempat membuatnya sempoyongan dan hampir jatuh.

"Ke arah mana dia pergi?"

Wanita itu memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah khawatir. "Saya tidak melihatnya. Maaf, apakah perlu saya panggilkan petugas untuk membantu memapah Anda?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah. Sepertinya wanita itu tidak mengenal wajah Chanyeol sebagai pemilik cafe.

"Saya masih kuat berjalan sendiri," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada agak tersinggung.

Wanita itu mengangguk mengerti lalu berbalik pergi. Chanyeol merogoh sakunya. Dia harus menelepon Jongdae, segera!

.

.

.

.

 ***Flashback beberapa jam yang lalu***

 **[Baekhyun's POV]**

Kupikir aku telah mati, tapi ternyata aku hanya tak sadarkan diri. Hanya gelap yang kulihat di sekelilingku. Ruangan ini sangat panas sampai-sampai aku sulit untuk bernapas.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas, mengira-ngira langit kamar di tengah samarnya penglihatanku. Kepalaku pening. Badan rasanya remuk. Ingin sekali rasanya pergi dari ruangan ini tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa bergerak banyak. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku selama aku pingsan dan sudah berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri.

Terdengar suara sayup-sayup dari luar kamar. Seorang wanita sepertinya sedang bercakap-cakap dengan temannya. Langkah kaki mendekat membuatku berdebar menanti siapa yang akan muncul di balik pintu.

Pintu terkuak. Secercah sinar yang ikut mengintip telah menyilaukan pandanganku yang mulai terbiasa dengan gelap gulitanya ruangan. Aku tak dapat melihat jelas wajah si pemilik langkah kaki itu.

"Akan kuapakan kau, manekin? Kau benar-benar merepotkanku." Jongdae mengela napasnya. Setelah menyalakan saklar lampu, dia berjalan mendekatiku dan berdiri lama memandangku.

Aku mengenalnya sebagai teman Chanyeol yang pernah datang ke butik dan dia juga yang saat itu menjalankan mobil. Bagaimana aku bisa ada di tempatnya? Ke mana Chanyeol?

Pintu terkuak lebih lebar lagi. Sepasang wajah muncul dari balik pintu. Ah, ternyata kau di sini juga, Chanyeol! Leganya hatiku.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk bersama seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang, warnanya hampir sama dengan warna rambutku, memakai dress warna peach berbahan sifon yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai selutut, menyatu serasi dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat, menyiratkan aura seorang puteri yang rapuh dan patut dilindungi. Wanita itu juga pernah datang bersama Jongdae.

Aku tersenyum memandang Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari wanita cantik di sampingnya tersebut. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain dengan tangan saling berpegangan.

Aku tidak salah lihat, bukan? Terakhir yang kuingat adalah Chanyeol membawaku pergi bersamanya keluar dari butik. Tapi apa ini? Kenapa di depanku sekarang, dia sengaja mempertontonkan kemesraannya dengan wanita lain?

Ada satu rasa sakit yang tidak kukenal. Mungkinkah ini cemburu yang kini sedang kurasakan? Aku tidak mau tergantikan oleh wanita lain. Aku tidak mau Chanyeol tidak lagi menyayangiku. Aku tidak mau dia bercinta dengan wanita selain aku. Aku tidak mau itu semua terjadi.

Aku cemburu.

Ya, aku cemburu.

"Aku rasa kita telah membuat kesalahan yang fatal." Jongdae menggeleng. "Bukan kita. Tapi aku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai.

"Karena aku telah menuliskan cerita berlandaskan emosiku yang paling kelam, dan aku memaksa kalian ikut serta dalam taktik gelapku, menunjukkan diri di hadapan Chanyeol dan kekasihnya untuk menarik perhatian mereka sekaligus memisahkan mereka."

Apa maksud perkataannya barusan? Aku tak mengerti. Chanyeol, tolong bawa aku pergi dari sini.

"Kai, Crystal, aku harus mengembalikan kalian kembali ke tempat kalian seharusnya berada. Ini semua rasanya sudah tidak benar lagi."

"Tapi, kami ingin menikmati waktu lebih lama lagi di duniamu. Hanya di sinilah aku dan Kai bisa saling berpelukan seperti ini tanpa khawatir akan saling meniadakan." Crystal memohon.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Crystal dengan lembut. "Tadinya kupikir aku telah kehilanganmu, Puteri. Untung saja Jongdae menyuruhku membawa manekin itu dan akhirnya mempertemukanku denganmu. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu"

Apa maksudnya itu? Apa maksudnya dengan 'membawaku'? Pria itu.. dia bukan Chanyeol, kah?

"Ya, aku tahu karena akulah yang menuliskan ceritanya seperti itu," ujar Jongdae.

"Kalau begitu, tolong tuliskan alur cerita yang dapat menyatukan kami di Kerajaan Air dan Api ketika kami sudah kembali ke dalam dunia tulisanmu," ucap Kai kemudian mengecup dahi Crystal singkat.

Oh, Chanyeol! Teganya kau mencium wanita lain di depanku. Secepat itu kau kembali bersikap tidak menganggapku ada.

Aku ingin lari. Cepatlah tubuhku. Segeralah bisa bergerak. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama melihat pemandangan yang mengumbar kemesraan ini.

"Aku mau mengajak kalian ke cafe favorit Chanyeol," ajak Jongdae.

Jangan dikunci. Jangan tutup pintunya. Aku memohon dalam hati saat melihat mereka keluar dari ruangan. Aku bertekad akan mencari Chanyeol. Ke cafe yang mereka sebutkan tadi.

Sebelum berlalu dari hidupnya, seperti yang diinginkannya. Aku akan menyampaikan rasa yang sudah lama mengendap di dada. Aku ingin sekali dia tahu bahwa di hatiku ada sesuatu. Sebuah perasaan yang kukenal bernama CINTA.

Seketika tubuhku tidak kaku lagi. Aku mendapatkan momen untuk bergerak. Hatiku berdebar-debar saat berusaha mengendap-endap menuju pintu apartemen Jongdae sebelum mereka menyadarinya. Aku mengikuti mereka menuju halaman parkir. Masuk ke dalam bagasi mobil Jongdae dengan suara sepelan mungkin. Menunggu dengan sabar sampai mobilnya berhenti dan mereka semua telah pergi jauh dari mobil.

Kubuka bagasi mobil dan kuhirup udara bebas sedalam-dalamnya. Kini aku berada di depan cafe yang dimaksud oleh Jongdae tadi.

Dari luar, cafe terlihat sangat besar, terang dan _cozy_. Tampilan kusen-kusen dan daun jendela yang semu menjadi ornamen unik pada dinding luarnya. Ditambah dengan aksesoris botol-botol minuman serta wadah-wadah makanan yang ikut meramaikan dekorasi dinding semu tersebut.

Di dalam cafe, suasananya terlihat sangat lengang. Mungkin karena malam sudah semakin larut. Hal ini justru membantuku menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol. Di pojok ruangan bertuliskan VIP, dia terlihat sangat memprihatinkan di antara banyaknya gelas kosong di atas mejanya. Kenapa dia sendirian? Kemana yang lainnya?

Aku memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk menyampaikan pesanku pada Chanyeol. Beruntung, sebuah kartu ucapan dengan simbol hati di dalamnya kutemukan dekat meja bar.

Entah milik siapa, tapi aku tidak punya waktu banyak untuk menelusurinya. Mataku mencari seseorang yang bisa kutitipkan pesan. Sepotong gaun merah menyala dari belakang panggung menarik perhatianku untuk segera berjalan mendekatinya.

 **[Baekhyun's POV and Flashback End]**

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Chanyeol!" seru Jongdae sesaat setelah ia menekan tombol jawab pada ponselnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu"

"Ketemuan? Kau lagi dimana?"

"Aku sedang di Cafe Chocopop, cepatlah kemari!"

"Oh, kebetulan. Kami juga ada di sekitar sini. Katakan saja dimana mejamu, kami akan segera mampir."

Jongdae mengakhiri panggilan telepon dari Chanyeol. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, ia ingin segera menemui Chanyeol dan menceritakan semuanya.

.

.

Chanyeol memperhatikan sekali lagi laki-laki berjubah hitam yang sedang duduk di hadapannya saat ini, bersama Jongdae dan Crystal. Meskipun dia sudah mendengar penjelasan Jongdae barusan, tapi dia masih saja takjub dengan tokoh-tokoh fiksi ciptaannya. Ulah Jongdae benar-benar membuatnya jadi bergidik sendiri.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku Chanyeol! Semua ini salahku. Aku cemburu melihatmu dengan wanita lain hingga membuatku berniat untuk memisahkan kalian dengan memanfaatkan Kai dan Crystal." Ucap Jongdae.

"Tapi Aku akhirnya sadar setelah melihatmu terus menderita selama sebulan ini. Melihatmu Sesedih itu membuat hatiku sakit. Aku sungguh sangat menyesal!"

Jongdae memohon agar Chanyeol memaklumi semua kejadian yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini yang diakibatkan oleh keegoisannya sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal seperti itu! Tapi baiklah kau akan aku maafkan. Tapi dengan satu syarat." Chanyeol menyanggupi.

"Apa?"

"Bawa aku menemui Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun?" Jongdae mengernyitkan keningnya, kemudian seperti tersadar sesuatu, dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sambil membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Jangan bilang padaku bahwa itu nama si manekin. Kau sendiri yang memberinya nama?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae.

Memikirkan akan segera bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun, membuatnya benar-benar bahagia. Rasa rindu dan kesepian selama sebulan ini akan segera berakhir.

"Tunggu aku, Baekhyun. Saat bertemu nanti, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu!" Batin Chanyeol.

.

.

 **=TBC=**

.

.

Ga kerasa **4 Chapter** lagi tamat, jadi aku bisa ngelanjutin **Wish** , **S.I.L.Y** , dan **Waterdrop** yang sempat terlantar gegara ff ini :')

Terima kasih sudah setia membaca ff ini. Terima kasih juga buat semua review yg sudah masuk, semuanya selalu aku baca kok :)

Thanks to **rekmooi** , **BaekHill** , dan **veraparkhyun** yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan review, Thanks juga untuk **pingdt** , **Chanbaek92** , **parkbaexh614** , **leeyeol** , **ennoo96** , **Park Beichan** , **baekkiecookie** , **zenbaek** , **monscbhs** , **LoeyPuppy614** , **Nolachanbee** , **Adindanm** , **SexYeol** , **barbiebaek** , dan **other anonymous Guests**. Review kalian adalah semangat untuk Author :')

l'll update the next chapter tomorrow night! So, don't forget to review ya ;)

DON'T BE SIDERS !

- **ByunYeol-**


	8. 제 07 화 : Awkward Silence

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **MANNEQUIN'S LOVE STORY**

마네킨 러브 수코리

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Ruth Elenora, Darling Mannequin_

.

 **제 07 화**

.

 _Biarlah tak pernah terucapkan_

 _rasa yang ada di dadaku ..._

.

.

 **[Baekhyun's POV]**

Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa bisa-bisanya aku mencintai Chanyeol. Padahal aku bukanlah manusia. Cinta itu memang mampu menembus batas kewajaran.

Semenjak bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebagai pemilik butik tempatku dipajang, aku merasakan gemuruh hebat dalam dadaku. Gemuruh yang tadinya kuanggap sebagai gairah belaka. Begitu hebatnya hingga tubuhku bisa bergerak untuk mendapatkan kemesraannya dan kehangatan pelukannya.

Debaran ini muncul bukan hanya karena pandangan pertama, tetapi juga karena setiap malam Chanyeol selalu memelukku. Tidur bersama hangatnya pelukan Chanyeol membuat perasaan ini semakin berkobar. Melebihi rindu.

Sebagai manekin, aku selalu mengharapkan Chanyeol akan mengajakku bicara suatu saat. Walaupun aku tahu, dia tidak mungkin bisa mendengar suaraku saat berbicara dengannya. Berbincang-bincang dengannya juga tetap tidak mengubah diriku menjadi lebih hidup.

Aku senang berada di dekat Chanyeol meskipun aku tahu dia memiliki banyak sekali pengagumnya. Aku yakin dia tidak berpindah ke lain hati karena aku selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Bahkan percintaan yang dahsyat di atas ranjangnya.

Tapi aku tidak menyangka melihat kedekatannya dengan wanita itu. Ada rasa sakit yang hinggap di hatiku setiap kali dia memandang Crystal dengan mesra saat itu di ruang apartemen Jongdae. Semoga titipan kertas ucapan di cafe adalah cara yang ampuh agar Chanyeol mengetahui ada cinta di hatiku untuknya. Aku ingin dia tahu. Setidaknya dia tahu dulu.

Sakit sekali. Mencintai seorang manusia yang belum dapat dipastikan akan membalas dengan cinta yang sama. Terkadang aku mengira Chanyeol sedang mempermainkanku. Sesaat membuatku melayang bahagia, tapi beberapa saat kemudian menusukku dengan sikapnya yang dingin. Aku menyadari, jika cinta ini salah, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kepasrahan inilah yang menyeretku kemudian kembali ke tempat ini Butik DESIREE. Bunyi gelegar yang terus membahana, rintik-rintik air kecil yang mulai berjatuhan, serta desiran angin kencang membuatku jatuh terkapar kedinginan.

Ditusuk berkali-kali oleh air yang jatuh dari langit. Tubuhku sulit untuk bergerak menghindari banyaknya air yang menimpaku. Pada akhirnya aku kembali mengalami keheningan. Tak sadarkan diri.

Aku hanyalah sebuah manekin.

 **[Baekhyun's POV End]**

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, hujannya nggak berhenti sejak tadi pagi. Bakalan sepi seharian, nih!" celetuk Jongin memandang langit dari jendela butik.

"Jongin! Sehun! Lihat kemari! Manekinnya telah kembali," seru Kyungsoo dari teras butik.

Tergopoh-gopoh Jongin dan Sehun keluar dari butik. Mereka bertiga sama-sama terperangah, memandang sang manekin yang tergeletak di lantai teras dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan kotor.

"Ya ampun, siapa yang telah menaruhnya sembarangan di sini?" Dengan sedikit berjongkok, Sehun berniat membopong sang manekin masuk ke butik.

Jongin menyentuh bahu Sehun. "Biar aku saja." Jongin menawarkan bantuan.

Diselimutinya tubuh sang manekin dengan handuk besar kemudian dibawanya ke dalam. Sehun dan Kyungsoo ikut menyusul masuk.

"Aku bersihin dia di gudang dulu sampai nanti siap untuk dipajang lagi," ucap Jongin lagi. Sehun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju kemudian kembali ke tempat kerjaan mereka semula.

.

.

.

.

"Aku yakin tadi manekinnya masih disini!" ucap Jongdae terkejut ketika mendapati Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di ruangan apartemennya.

Selepas dari cafe tadi, mereka berempat langsung datang ke apartemen Jongdae untuk mengembalikan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Arrgh.. Terus kenapa sekarang sudah tidak ada?" Gerutu Chanyeol geram. Ia merasa harapannya untuk bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun mulai pupus.

Jongdae dibantu Kai dan Crystal mencari Baekhyun di seluruh ruangan. "Apa mungkin ada pencuri yang masuk?" ucap Jongdae mulai panik.

Chanyeol terduduk di atas sofa. Tertunduk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa akan benar-benar stress hingga hampir tidak menyadari bahwa ponselnya bergetar.

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan mengangkat telepon dari Kyungsoo.

"Pak, Manekinnya sudah kembali!"

"Apa kau serius? kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan? Dimana dia sekarang?" Chanyeol terlonjak berdiri dari sofa, benar-benar merasa senang.

"Manekinnya sekarang sedang dibersihkan Jongin di gudang"

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di gudang, Jongin mengunci pintu dan menyimpannya di dalam saku. Lalu dia meletakkan sang manekin dengan hati-hati di sudut belakang.

Gudang dipenuhi stok barang-barang yang terbungkus rapi dalam kemasan plastik. Tertata dengan baik namun suasanya sangat sepi.

Dilengkapi dengan penerangan yang seadanya, Jongin mengambil beberapa serbet kering dan menggeser sebuah kursi ke tengah ruangan persis di bawah cahaya lampu. Setelah itu, sang manekin diletakkan ke atas kursi dalam posisi duduk.

Jari-jari Jongin mulai bergerak perlahan membuka satu-persatu kancing mantel panjang sang manekin yang basah. Ditumpuknya di lantai bersama legging jeans yang dibukanya selanjutnya.

.

.

.

 **[Baekhyun's POV]**

Perasaan takut tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam hatiku. Aku dibiarkan berlama-lama dalam kondisi kedinginan oleh Jongin. Wajahnya kurasakan semakin mendekat. Kedua matanya memandangku lekat-lekat sambil tersenyum dingin. Senyum yang lebih menyerupai seringaian dan terlihat sangat berbahaya. Aku melihat sosok Jongin di depanku saat ini jauh berbeda daripada sosok Jongin biasanya.

"Jong, kau...kau...ada apa?" tanyaku terbata-bata saat tangan Jongin mencekal kuat kedua pergelangan tanganku. Tentu saja dia tidak mendengar suaraku. Hembusan napasnya yang membelai wajahku malah membuatku merinding.

Jongin melepaskan cekalannya. Sebagai gantinya, tangannya terulur membelai kedua pipiku. "Kau benar-benar cantik," bisiknya. "Andai kau bukan manekin, sudah kubawa kau saat ini juga ke ranjangku. Sayang, Tuan Park melarangku mengambilmu." Apa maksudnya? Aku kini benar-benar ketakutan

ketika Jongin menggesekkan ujung hidungnya ke leherku sambil meniup pelan belakang telingaku.

"Bibirmu benar-benar menggodaku sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di butik. Tak kusangka tubuhmu pun sangat menggiurkan. Benar-benar seperti manusia."

Jongin menatap bibirku dengan wajah lapar. "Aku ingin merasakan bibirmu."

"Jangan!" Aku berteriak. Rasanya ingin menangis. Tapi gudang ini benar-benar sepi dan kedap suara. Aku merasakan kesunyian yang sangat aneh merasuk dalam kalbuku.

Saat ini aku merasa sangat lemah, rapuh, tak berdaya. Tidak ada cinta. Tidak ada kehadiran seseorang yang dapat melindungiku. Tidak ada sosok Chanyeol.

Tolong siapa saja tolong...

Tanpa kusangka, Jongin menyentuhkan ujung lidahnya ke bibirku, menjilatinya sepanjang garis yang melengkung. Sambil menyeringai, dia terus mencecap dengan lidahnya yang basah. Membuatku merasa jijik dan muak.

Walau pikiranku berusaha menyangkal segala perlakuannya, namun kulitku merasakan begitu jelas usapan tangannya yang kasar saat meraba, membelai, dan meremas seluruh permukaan tubuh manekinku.

Tiada isak tangis. Tiada air mata. Aku menangis dalam diam. Kedua mataku terpejam. Keheningan terasa begitu mencekam. Sekali lagi kupikir aku telah mati.

 **[Baekhyun's POV End]**

.

.

.

.

.

"BAJINGAN!! DASAR BRENGSEK!!" teriak Chanyeol menahan geram sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya.

Masih jelas terekam dalam ingatannya saat menemukan Jongin setelah mendobrak pintu sampai rusak. Ia tertidur di dalam gudang semalaman. Tanpa pakaian sama sekali. Berbaring menindih Baekhyun dalam kondisi yang sama dengannya.

Kalau tidak segera dihubungi lagi oleh Kyungsoo, Chanyeol tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kecurigaan Kyungsok dan Sehun bermula dari lamanya waktu yang terpakai oleh Jongin sejak dia masuk ke gudang. Pintu yang terkunci menambah kekhawatiran mereka telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Chanyeol sendiri yang memang sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke butik berubah panik dan marah setelah mendapat telepon, mengendarai mobilnya seperti orang kalap, ngebut di sepanjang jalan arteri.

Yang pertama kali dilakukan oleh Chanyeol tentu saja menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun di tempat yang aman bersama Sehun dan Kyungsoo di ruang ganti, Chanyeol memukul Jongin dengan telak.

Satu hantaman keras pada wajahnya membuat Jongin tersungkur ke lantai. Sambil terkekeh, Jongin mengusap sudut bibirnya. Rasa asin yang dicecapnya sudah membuktikan keberadaan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Jongin mendongak dan bertemu mata dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam. Tatapannya seolah-olah ingin mencabik-cabik Jongin menjadi serpihan kecil. Tatapan ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Jongin bangkit berdiri, tidak malu dengan keberadaan tubuhnya, maju mendekati Bos-nya. Dia tersenyum sinis melihat Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuhnya sambil menggeram penuh emosi. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi. Dengan satu alis terangkat naik, Jongin malah mendengus mengejek.

"Kenapa begitu marah sekali? Ck! Untuk sebuah benda mati yang tak ada harganya?"

"Sekali lagi kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu yang kurang ajar, akan kubuat wajahmu babak belur tak berbentuk sama sekali," desis Chanyeol.

"Mengancamku, heh? Ternyata selera Bos payah juga. Hanya terangsang dengan patung manekin. Bagaimana benda tak bernyawa seperti itu memuaskan hasrat lelakimu? Bagaimana bisa kulit dinginnya menghangatkan tempat tidurmu?"

Chanyeol kembali melayangkan kepalan tinjunya ke wajah Jongin, mengenai rahangnya hingga terdorong ke belakang. Sebuah tinju mendarat di perutnya, menohok dengan dalam sampai-sampai Jongin muntah.

Tak cukup sampai disitu, Chanyeol menendang Jongin tepat di tulang rusuk hingga dia kembali jatuh tersungkur. Ia terus memukuli Jongin sampai terkapar. Anehnya Jongin tidak membalas semua pukulan itu.

Chanyeol menghentikan tindakannya yang membabi buta. Dia tersadar dengan keadaan Jongin yang hanya diam pasrah di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak percaya telah mempekerjakanmu di sini."

"Wah, wah, ini menarik sekali." Suara Jongin terdengar sangat mengejek. Tidak peduli dengan kondisinya yang sudah lemah. "Ada hubungan apa antara Anda dengan patung manekin itu? Jangan-jangan ada pembeli yang sudah menawar manekin itu. Saran saya Pak, berikan dia pada penawar tertinggi."

"Kau benar-benar sakit!" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ocehan Jongin yang mulai mengalir tak tentu arah. Dia merasa tidak ada gunanya meladeni ucapan Jongin. Menguras emosi. "Lebih baik kau urus dulu badanmu yang kotor itu lalu pakai bajumu kembali."

Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. "Manekinnya bagaimana?"

"Sudah bersih, Pak. Tidak ada lecet maupun goresan di kulitnya. Sehun sudah memajangnya kembali di etalase. Kami memasangkan _dress floral_ selutut, topi pantai serta sandal motif floral."

Yang terpenting baginya saat ini, Baekhyun telah ditemukan, dan selamat. Jongin yang lebih membutuhkan perawatan psikiater akan diurusnya belakangan.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Ia ingin segera menemui Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

.

.

 **=TBC=**

.

.

Eh.. Alurnya kecepetan ya? Kan ceritanya memang lompat sebulan setelah Baekhyun dibawa Kai dari butik. Selama sebulan itulah akhirnya Jongdae mulai menyadari kesalahannya :)

Aku udah upload ff pengganti judulnya **Love Story Of Baekhyun** , Just open my profile and you'll find it :)

Yaps, sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca dan menyempatkan diri ngereview.

Dont forget to review/fav/foll yess :)

DON'T BE SIDERS !!

 **-ByunYeol-**


	9. 제 08-09 화 : Dear Stranger, Why Me ?

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **MANNEQUIN'S LOVE STORY**

마네킨 러브 수코리

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Ruth Elenora, Darling Mannequin_

.

 **제 08 - 09 화**

.

 _Satu kesalahan yang aku sesali,_

 _Jatuh cinta kepadamu..._

.

.

 **-tulisan Jongdae-**

 _Matahari. Objek terbesar dalam tata surya. Sumber energi untuk kehidupan yang berkelanjutan. Menghangatkan bumi. Membentuk iklim. Memegang keseimbangan semua benda langit di sekitarnya. Memikat dengan gaya gravitasinya yang besar. Mengejarnya adalah obsesiku. Menjadikannya matahariku adalah mimpiku._

.

Bab terakhir yang ditulis oleh Jongdae ini adalah penentu nasib Kai dan Crystal yang diciptakannya sejak awal cerita. Jongdae merasa terbeban untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan tulisannya. Pasalnya, dia ikut andil menghidupkan karakter Kai dan Crystal hingga terlempar ke dunia manusia.

Jongdae memang bertekad memegang kendali atas naskah ceritanya. Tujuan awal untuk membalas ketidakpedulian Chanyeol atas perasaannya namun dia tak sanggup meneruskannya. Hatinya tak tahan melihat penderitaan Crystal dan Kai yang menahan rasa rindu sedemikian hebatnya supaya tidak saling meniadakan sesuai alur yang diciptakannya.

Tapi tak ada yang dapat menebak, ternyata cerita itu tidak punya kekuatan di dunia nyata. Crystal dan Kai tidak bisa berperan lebih lanjut untuk memisahkan Chanyeol dari kekasihnya. Bukan lagi kutub yang saling tarik-menarik, Crystal dan Kai justru menjadi dua potongan puzzle yang tak terpisahkan.

Ponsel di atas mejanya bergetar. Jongdae menutup laptopnya lalu menggeser layar ponselnya.

"Halo, Chanyeol?"

"Halo Jongdae. Aku menghubungimu cuma untuk memberitahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah ditemukan"

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Gimana keadaannya?"

"Dia sempat hampir diapa-apakan oleh Jongin, tapi untunglah sekarang dia baik-baik saja"

"Apa? Jongin, karyawanmu itu?"

"iya, mantan karyawanku lebih tepatnya. Oh iya, Bagaimana dengan tulisanmu?"

"Tulisanku sudah hampir rampung. Emailnya nanti kukirim begitu selesai."

"Baiklah, Pastikan berakhir happy ending"

"Ya Chanyeol, aku usahakan akhir ceritanya bahagia. Kai dan Crystal harus kembali ke dunia mereka."

.

.

.

.

 **[Baekhyun's POV]**

Butik telah lama ditutup. Tirai-tirai jendela telah diturunkan. Lampu ruangan telah diredupkan.

Chanyeol selalu tampan dalam setiap penampilannya. Aku tidak pernah bosan meliriknya dari tempatku berdiri. Memakai kemeja abu-abu bergaris yang digulung sampai siku, rompi hitam yang tidak dikancing, celana panjang dengan warna lebih muda, dan sepatu pantofel warna hitam mengkilat. Yah, mungkin acara kencan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Masihkah dengan Crystal atau wanita yang baru lagi, aku tak peduli. Aku ingin menghilangkan rasa cinta yang sudah terlanjur menetap di dasar hatiku yang terdalam. Aku menginginkan hatiku tenang kembali, jauh dari rasa bergemuruh yang sangat mengganggu.

"Baekhyun, apakah kau mendengarku sekarang?" sapa Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?

Chanyeol memutarkan tubuhku hingga mata kami saling bertatapan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum patennya yang sangat mempesona.

"Sudah lama aku ingin ngobrol seperti ini bersamamu. Hanya kita berdua. Tanpa kehadiran orang lain. Tanpa kegiatan di ranjang."

Aku sedikit malu mendengarnya waktu menyebutkan istilah percintaan kami.

"Tahukah kau, betapa aku sangat beruntung dipertemukan dengan dirimu. Sebagai manekin di butik, kau telah menjerat semua mata pengunjung yang datang. Dan harus kuakui, hal itu sangat membantu penjualan kami. Sebagai wanita yang nyata, kau adalah kekasih yang hebat.

Membuatku sangat kecanduan sekaligus merana oleh ketidakpastian yang kau tawarkan."

Pernah melihat bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di taman? Seperti itulah hatiku saat ini setelah mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol barusan. Rasanya semarak sekali. Penuh warna. Seketika aku melupakan tekadku untuk mengikis perasaan cintaku terhadap Chanyeol. Aku membiarkan dirinya menjadi indah di hatiku.

"Baekhyun, aku tak peduli dari mana dirimu berasal, bagaimana dirimu bisa tercipta, bagaimana dirimu bisa tiba-tiba hadir di depanku lalu menghilang pergi tak kenal waktu."

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, semakin mempersempit jarak di antara wajah kami dan melihat langsung ke mataku.

"Sudahkah aku bilang warna matamu indah sekali? Hijaunya mampu menghipnotisku." Chanyeol kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Kau pintar sekali memanfaatkannya padaku, Baekhyun. Tapi aku tidak keberatan."

Matanya bersinar jenaka. Aku suka sekali melihat garis wajahnya saat tertawa. Aku jatuh cinta pada ketampanannya. Jatuh cinta pada sikap tubuhnya. Iatuh cinta bahkan sejak awal dia tidak menganggapku ada.

Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa hidup. Chanyeol mengajakku ngobrol. Berbicara tentang segala hal. Layaknya seperti manusia, bukan benda mati.

Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan wanita bernama Crystal atau wanita-wanitanya yang lain sekiranya ada. Mendapat perlakuan semesra ini bak orang lagi pacaran, semuanya kuanggap hanya kenangan belaka.

"Saat kau dibawa paksa oleh Kai, apakah kau mengalami kesakitan atau luka-luka?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memeriksa sekujur tubuhku.

Kai lagi. Siapa itu Kai? Aku tidak pernah dibawa paksa. Kau sendiri yang membawaku terburu-buru waktu itu.

"Jongdae benar-benar penulis yang unik. Nah, itu dia!" Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah pintu. Jongdae datang bersama sepasang kekasih yang saling bergandengan tangan.

Yang laki-laki sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol, baik wajah maupun postur. Dia memakai jas panjang warna hitam seperti pakaian dari abad kegelapan. Tunggu dulu! Kalo dia bukan Chanyeol, berarti yang menarikku keluar dari butik itu orang ini? Lalu siapa dia?

"Agak aneh rasanya melihat kalian berdua ngobrol seperti itu," kata Jongdae begitu mereka sudah berada di dekat kami.

"Hai, Baekhyun!" Jongdae menyapaku ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

Dia tahu namaku?

"Chanyeol sudah bercerita banyak tentang dirimu. Maaf kalo masih agak canggung, soalnya sejak kecil jarang bermain dengan boneka. Jadi, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bercakap-cakap dengan teman khayalan."

Jongdae mengerling ke arah pasangan yang datang bersamanya. "Mereka adalah Pangeran Api dan Puteri Air, datang dari cerita yang aku tulis sendiri. Kai dan Crystal. Aku menulis mereka untuk masalah pribadiku. Sudah lama aku menyukai Chanyeol, sayangnya Chanyeol tidak mau membalasnya."

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh. "Bukannya aku tak mau, Jongdae, tapi meskipun sudah dicoba, aku tetap tidak bisa merasakan cinta. Kita hanya bisa berteman.

"Hingga tanpa sadar rasa suka yang tak berbalas ini berubah menjadi obsesi," lanjut Jongdae.

"Untungnya kau menyadarinya dengan cepat," tambah Chanyeol.

"Sebelum semuanya terlambat," Jongdae mengangguk. "Aku tidak mau tokoh ceritaku lenyap gara-gara ulahku sendiri."

Chanyeol dan laki-laki berjubah itu berdiri bersisian. Jika tidak diperhatikan dengan seksama, penampilan mereka memang sama. Bahkan gaya rambut pun sama persis meskipun laki-laki berjubah itu berasal dari negeri dan waktu yang berbeda. Jongdae menggambarkan karakter laki-laki dalam ceritanya benar-benar menyerupai Chanyeol. Betapa rasa suka Jongdae pada Chanyeol sangat mempengaruhi tulisannya.

"Jadi, kapan dia bisa bergerak." tanya Jongdae pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak tentu. Biasanya larut malam."

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama, Chanyeol. Kupikir penjelasanku sudah cukup. Kau yakin dia mendengarkan seluruh ucapanku tadi?"

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil melirikku. Lagi-lagi aku tersipu sendiri.

 **[Baekhyun's POV]**

.

.

.

.

Dia. Milikku. Selamanya.

Dinginnya udara luar akibat hujan yang baru berhenti sangat bertolak belakang dengan panasnya aura yang terpancar dari matanya. Begitu membara dengan hasrat menggelora.

Dia memperhatikan kelima orang tersebut dari luar butik. Mengendap-endap supaya bisa membaca gerak bibir mereka untuk mengetahui isi percakapannya Tapi sia-sia. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyedot fokus perhatiannya dari tadi. Jika dia tidak boleh memiliki Baekhyun, maka orang lain pun tidak. Termasuk Chanyeol.

Dia ingin membunuh Chanyeol. Tatapannya ke arah butik sangat menyakitkan. Sembilu masih kurang tajam dibandingkan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sekarang. Rasa sakit akibat dipisahkan dari manekin cantik miliknya. Tidak ada yang boleh melakukan itu terhadapnya. Tidak boleh, sekalipun Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

 **[Baekhyun's POV]**

Lagi-lagi, kebodohanku tentang sesuatu yang bernama harapan. Mengapa ada batasan-batasan antara aku dan Chanyeol? Batasan-batasan yang kuharap mampu ditembus oleh rasa cinta namun ternyata cinta itu sendiri juga memiliki keterbatasan.

Aku ingin berada di dekat Chanyeol tanpa batasan ruang dan waktu. Tanpa batasan dimensi tubuh. Merengkuh kebahagiaan bersama-sama, sebagai manusia. Adakah jalan menuju kesana? Mengapa aku harus ditakdirkan jatuh cinta pada manusia yang bernama Chanyeol?

Perutku bergelenyar ketika merasakan sepasang lengan kekar yang berat melingkari pinggangku. Lengan lelaki itu bergerak naik, membelai lengan dan punggung dengan jemarinya lalu turun menelusuri ke bawah. Aku terkesiap sekaligus merasakan nikmat ketika lengan itu merengkuh satu kakiku dan mengaitkannya pada pinggulnya lalu merasakan dirinya memenuhi diriku. Kupejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, larut dalam kenikmatan yang diberikannya.

Tanpa ampun, penyatuan tubuh kami dibuatnya semakin cepat dan intens hingga kuku jariku mencengkeram punggungnya yang berotot ketika sensasi pelepasan itu membuai kami bersama-sama. Samar-samar aku melihat lelaki itu mengecup pipiku lembut sambil berbisik mesra, "Aku mencintaimu, Baekkie." Suaranya terdengar familiar di telingaku.

Aku kaget dan membuka mataku lebar-lebar dengan napas terengah-engah. Gelap. Sendirian. Di etalase butik.

Oh, astaga! Barusan aku bermimpi erotis. Bercinta dengan lelaki bersuara serak dan berat. Suara seksi yang selalu menyulut gairahnya. Park Chanyeol. Pemilik suara itu sendiri mungkin sedang tidur nyenyak di kamarnya di lantai atas. Mereka berdua sepakat untuk melewatkan malam ini tanpa percintaan sama sekali. Chanyeol ingin menjaga kehormatan hubungan mereka.

Aku malu sekali. Mimpi tadi terasa begitu nyata sebab aku merasakan hawa hangat di sekitar pangkal pahaku. Mimpi tadi masih meninggalkan sisa kenikmatan di dalam diriku. Aku tercenung di tengah temaramnya ruangan butik, memandang rintik hujan yang turun dari balik kaca jendela.

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara anak kunci diputar dari arah pintu depan. Pintu butik dibuka pelan-pelan. Sesosok bayangan hitam masuk dengan berjingkat menuju ke arahnya. Pencuri kah? Penjahat kah? Tiba-tiba rasa takut menguasai hatiku. Sebelum aku menyadari siapa yang datang, mataku sudah ditutup dengan kain pengikat.

Tubuhku diangkat dan dibopong ringan pada bahu orang tersebut. Seketika kegelapan membuatku tak sadarkan diri.

 **[Baekhyun's POV End]**

.

.

.

.

Dia yakin saat ini dirinya sedang bermimpi. Seingatnya, Baekhyun masih di ruangan butik. Tetapi kenapa Chanyeol merasakan sebuah kelembutan yang menggeliat di bawah tubuhnya? Desahan sensual terdengar saat ia mencoba menggeser berat tubuhnya.

Dia langsung menyadari itu suara Baekhyun. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, Chanyeol mencumbui tubuh indah di bawahnya. Bergerak dengan penuh gejolak. Menggoda dengan penuh keintiman.

Lalu dengan sekali sentakan, Chanyeol mengantarkan kedua tubuh mereka pada indahnya gelora asmara. Sampai akhirnya erangan kenikmatan menjemput mereka saat gelenyar panas mendera kedua tubuh tersebut.

Chanyeol bahagia. Bibirnya terus membisikkan kata-kata cinta di telinga Baekhyun. Lama-kelamaan dia merasakan sesuatu lembut yang sedang dipeluknya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang empuk. Chanyeol membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan mendapati sesuatu itu adalah bantal. Daebak! Berarti sedari tadi dia bercinta di dalam mimpi.

Chanyeol langsung bangkit dan duduk di kasurnya. Terpekur sendiri atas mimpi erotis yang terasa begitu nyata. Bahkan bagian bawah tubuhnya masih berdenyut-denyut minta dipuaskan. Kerinduannya akan Baekhyun benar-benar merasuki tubuhnya sampai terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Yang membuat Chanyeol penasaran, bagaimana dirinya bisa terkena mantra cinta Baekhyun? Terhipnotis dalam setiap tatapan matanya. Membuat Chanyeol bertekuk lutut padanya. Meleleh dalam belaian jemarinya. Chanyeol mulai menyadari dirinya jatuh cinta pada seorang Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Dia duduk di sudut sana, memangku tubuh Baekhyun yang lunglai tanpa daya. Dibelainya rambut panjang Baekhyun, diciuminya aroma leher korbannya.

Sungguh terkejut dan tak disangkanya, manekin yang diincarnya selama ini bisa berubah menjadi manusia. Di tengah derasnya hujan, dalam perjalanan menuju tempat persembunyian di sebuah rumah tua yang tak jauh dari lokasi butik, Jongin merasakan manekin yang dibopongnya semakin berat. Juga hangat. Tidak lagi dingin seperti kulit patung manekin biasanya. Tak lama baru disadarinya tubuh yang dibopongnya adalah tubuh seorang wanita.

Sengaja kain penutup Baekhyun tidak dilepasnya agar Baekhyun tidak melihat wajahnya saat akan melampiaskan hasrat terpendamnya yang tak tertahankan. Tubuh Baekhyun diturunkannya dari pangkuannya dan direbahkannya pada sebuah dipan kayu.

"Sungguh, menyaksikanmu menjadi manusia merupakan bonus yang tidak kuperkirakan sebelumnya." Seringai jahat muncul di bibir Jongin.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membangunkanmu, tapi aku tidak mau direpotkan bila kau meronta-ronta nanti. Aku benar-benar ingin menikmati saat ini tanpa perlawanan."

Diangkatnya tangan Baekhyun ke atas kepala lalu diikatnya kuat-kuat kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan tali tambang. Hal yang sama dilakukannya juga pada kedua kaki Baekhyun. Kemudian disingkapnya gaun Baekhyun dengan paksa hingga tubuh Baekhyun terekspos seluruhnya di hadapan matanya. "Ck! Sangat menggairahkan." Jongin menatapnya nanar.

"Sayang sekali, tujuanku bukan untuk ini. Aku ingin membalas dendamku pada Tuan Park yang sangat penyayang dan telah berbaik hati mendepak aku dari tokonya tanpa melaporkanku ke pihak berwajib. Lagipula untuk apa dia repot-repot melapor, tidak akan ada yang percaya padanya. Bisa-bisa malah dianggap gila." Jongin tertawa dengan mengerikan.

"Mari kita mulai ritual yang sangat kusukai ini. Aku sudah tak sabar mendengar jeritanmu. Bisa kubayangkan kepuasan yang akan kudapatkan." Jongin mengeluarkan sebilah pisau belati dari saku jaketnya. Kilatannya menyilaukan dalam ruangan yang gelap.

"Hmm.., bagian tubuh mana yang akan kuukir terlebih dahulu?" gumamnya sendiri.

.

"Kau tahu, membunuh dengan api adalah keahlianku." Tiba-tiba kesunyian yang menakutkan dan mencekam itu dipecahkan oleh suara berat seorang pria.

Jongin membalikkan badannya. Sinar kaget di matanya berubah cepat menjadi senyum berbahaya.

"Ah, Tuan Park yang simpatik akhirnya datang meyelamatkan kekasih manekinnya."

"Coba kau perbaiki dulu penglihatanmu sebelum memanggilku. Aku bukan Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak sedang mood bermain tebak-tebakan sekarang. Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan perhatianku."

Kai maju mendekati Jongin, memperlihatkan dirinya lebih jelas lagi. Satu kerutan muncul di sudut mata Jongin setelah menyadari sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ada bara api yang menyala di tangan Kai.

"Siapa kau?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Sekarang, lepaskan Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun?" Tawa Jongin membahana ke seluruh ruangan. "Jadi, manekin ini punya nama, heh?"

Kai menatap Jongin tak bergeming.

"Aku akan melepaskannya saat kupersembahkan mati dan tersayat ke hadapan Chanyeol. Jika aku tidak bisa memilikinya, maka orang lain pun tidak." Dengan tenang, Jongin menempelkan pisaunya ke leher Baekhyun.

"Sedikit saja kau melakukan sesuatu padanya, aku akan membunuhmu dengan cara yang lebih mengerikan lagi hingga kau akan merasakan setiap detiknya panas apiku menghanguskanmu," desis Kai marah.

Jongin menggeleng tak percaya. "Tidak sebelum aku melukai manekin cantik ini." Jongin mengangkat pisaunya lalu membuat gerakan menyayat pipi Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

 **[Baekhyun's POV]**

Dinginnya pisau membuatku bangun tersadar. Aku terkesiap saat merasakan sakit dan perih di kulit pipiku. Tapi hanya kegelapan yang bisa kulihat dengan mataku yang tertutup kain inii.

Aku mencoba bergerak tapi lengan dan kakiku terasa kram. Ngilu ketika aku mencoba menggerakkannya lagi. Oh, tidak. Diikat?

Hawa panas yang sangat membara menyentuh seluruh kulit tubuhku. Sangat menyengat seakan-akan membakar. Melebihi panasnya matahari di siang hari yang terik. Seketika aku langsung tahu tubuhku tidak tertutup apa-apa. Siapa yang akan berbuat jahat padaku? Dimana aku berada sekarang?

"Tolong...!!" jeritku memohon.

"Tunggu di situ, Baekhyun!" perintah sebuah suara yang kukenal.

"Chanyeol?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah bunyi hantaman dan ledakan kecil, disusul suara teriakan seseorang.

Tidak ada lagi hawa panas. Aku menggigil kedinginan tanpa pakaian yang membungkusku. Seseorang melingkupiku dengan selimut tebal. Tali pengikat di tangan kakiku dilepaskannya. Kemudian dia membuka kain penutup mataku.

"Kai?" tanyaku bingung.

Kai memandangku cemas. Diusapnya pipiku yang berdarah. "Maaf, kau jadi terluka. Meskipun cuma goresan kecil, harus segera kita obati."

Kai menggendongku, terayun-ayun dalam dekapannya. Aku merasa lega dan bersyukur sekali diselamatkan olehnya. Aku tak peduli entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa datang ke tempat ini dan menyingkirkan penjahat yang membawaku kabur.

 **[Baekhyun's POV End]**

.

.

.

.

Jongdae menghentikan ketikannya di laptop dan menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. "Masuk," sahutnya setelah mendengar ketukan.

Pintu kamar dibuka. Kai dan Crystal berjalan masuk mendekati Jongdae.

"Bagaimana? Apakah tertolong?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Kai mengangguk. Crystal tersenyum. Jongdae langsung mengerti artinya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Setidaknya ada hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk mereka atas sikap egoisku." Jongdae menghela napas lega. "Terima kasih Crystal, informasi keberadaan Baekhyun sangat membantu Kai untuk melepaskannya dari bahaya."

"Air hujan yang memberitahuku." Crystal mengingatkan.

"Ya, karena kau Puteri Air," ujar Jongdae. "Apakah Chanyeol curiga?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kurasa aman. Aku meninggalkannya tertidur pulas di atas sofa dengan selimut tebal. Pipinya sudah kututup dengan plester kecil yang kutemukan dekat meja." Kai menerangkan. "Dengan sedikit healing energy yang kutransfer padanya, besok pagi luka goresannya akan sembuh, hilang tak berbekas."

Jongdae kembali menekuri laptopnya. "Tulisanku sedikit lagi kelar. Aku pastikan kalian bisa kembali ke dunia kalian besok."

"Terima kasih, Jongdae." Kai agak membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak, akulah yang berterima kasih."

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

 **Author's note :**

Karena chapter 8-nya pendek, terpaksa aku gabung dengan chap. 9 jadi satu. :) bisa dibilang hari ini Double Chapter :'D

Dengan begitu, Besok saya akan mengupdate **Chapter Terakhir** dari ff ini yang kemungkinan besar akan ada NC-nya :3

Fanfic pengganti ff ini sudah aku post, bisa dicek di profile aku judulnya **Love Story Of Baekhyun** [ **M** ]

Don't forget to review/foll/fav, DON'T BE SIDERS !

 **-ByunYeol-**


	10. 마지막 회 : Meet Me After The Dark

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **MANNEQUIN'S LOVE STORY**

마네킨 러브 수코리

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Ruth Elenora, Darling Mannequin_

.

 **마지막 회**

.

 _Dan kita tak akan bisa terpisahkan,_

 _baik suka maupun duka..._

.

.

Sudah Dua minggu berlalu. Semuanya kembali normal. Jongin dilaporkan ke polisi dan ditahan dengan tuduhan pencurian. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin memberikan lebih banyak tuntutan. Kekerasan, percobaan pemerkosaan, dan penculikan. Namun tidak ia lakukan karena tidak mungkin polisi mau memproses kasus tersebut apalagi dengan korban sebuah manekin.

Chanyeol pun sebenarnya tidak sampai hati memenjarakan Jongin. Namun ia takut Jongin melakukan hal yang sama di kemudian hari.

Kai dan Crystal juga sudah kembali ke dunia mereka. Tentunya dengan akhir happy ending. Novel tentang mereka telah dirilis dan meraih sukses besar. Jongdae, Sang penulis sendiri, kini lebih memperhatikan penampilannya dan mulai membuka hati untuk pria-pria yang saat ini tengah mengantri untuk mendapatkannya.

Luhan, sepupu desainernya juga sebentar lagi akan mengadakan pagelaran busananya. Sepertinya semuanya berakhir bahagia. kecuali untuknya. setidaknya itu yang dipirkan Chanyeol.

Sudah dua minggu sejak diculik Jongin. Baekhyun, manekin yang sangat dicintainya tidak pernah sekalipun berubah wujud lagi menjadi manusia. Hal itu membuatnya benar-benar sangat sedih dan berpikir, mungkinkah Baekhyun 'mati'?

Baekhyun, kekasih manekinnya itu kini Ia pajang di kamarnya. Selain karena lebih aman daripada di pajang dibutik, Ia juga ingin memandangi kekasihnya itu tiap malam sebelum tidur dengan harapan Baekhyun kembali padanya.

Dua minggu itu, terasa sangat lama baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan marah-marah. Semua kena imbasnya. Chanyeol, Sehun, Kyungsoo, bahkan asistennya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Acara pagelarannya tinggal beberapa jam lagi tapi manekin-manekin yang dimintanya belum diangkut juga ke gedung pertunjukan.

Memimpin sebuah event fashion show bukanlah kali pertama dalam catatan karirnya. Sejak lulus kuliah, Luhan langsung menggeluti dunia rancang pakaian yang begitu dicintainya itu. Bekerja sama dengan banyak rumah mode termasuk butik milik Chanyeol makin melambungkan namanya di jajaran desainer top.

Sebenarnya dia sudah menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol perubahan tema pagelaran busananya kali ini. Selain aksi catwalk oleh para model, manekin-manekin juga ikut serta memamerkan gaun-gaun hasil rancangan Luhan.

Sayangnya, Chanyeol seperti tidak fokus saat mendengarkan penjelasannya. Alhasil, mereka jadi terbirit-birit kembali ke butik untuk menjemput manekin.

Baekhyun, sang manekin cantik, dibawa secara terpisah oleh Chanyeol. Khusus, di dalam mobilnya.

"Baekhyun, apakah kau mendengarku?" Chanyeol melirik ke arah kursi penumpang di sebelahnya sambil terus menyetir. " _Jaebal_ , jangan menghilang lagi dariku. Fashion show mungkin berlangsung lama dan ramai, tapi aku akan berada di dekatmu menjagamu. Jika sewaktu-waktu kau berubah wujud, kumohon, jangan bergerak dulu sampai acaranya selesai."

.

Syukurlah fashion show berjalan dengan meriah dan lancar. Bahkan mendapat pujian tak henti dari para pengunjung.

Terutama Baekhyun. Dia bintangnya malam ini. Melebihi para model yang sudah jelas-jelas nyata dan hidup. Semua mata memandangnya dan berdecak kagum. Gaun yang dirancang Luhan khusus untuknya benar-benar melekat pas di tubuhnya. Stunning. Dengan bahan poliester bersiluet A-line yang panjangnya menyapu lantai, Baekhyun bagaikan jelmaan dewi Yunani. Tambahan detil brokat warna pastel menyatu bagaikan kulit kedua. Belahan V-neck yang sangat rendah serta backless hampir ke pinggul semakin menambah kesan seksi yang glamor.

"Lihat, betapa cantiknya dia. Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" Seseorang mengharnpiri Chanyeol yang tengah memandangi manekinnya itu dari jauh setelah acara usai.

Chanyeol menoleh curiga. Dilihatnya wajah seorang bapak tua dengan perawakan agak bungkuk namun berpakaian formal. Barangkali salah satu pengunjung, pikir Chanyeol.

Bapak tua itu lalu tersenyum. "Jangan dulu berprasangka yang bukan-bukan, anak muda. Pertanyaan saya ini murni karena ingin tahu. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, merasa sedikit bersalah karena kecemasannya yang tidak beralasan tadi dapat ditebak oleh bapak tua itu.

"Saya sendiri baru menyadari manekin itu sudah lama ada di dalam butik setelah beberapa bulan terakhir ini." Chanyeol bergumam sambil melihat ke arah Baekhyun. "Saya kira asalnya mungkin sama dengan manekin-manekin lainnya sebab semuanya tiba hampir bersamaan."

"Saya perhatikan pandangan Anda tidak pernah lepas dari manekin tersebut sepanjang acara fashion show digelar. Adakah yang spesial tentangnya?" tanya Pak Tua itu lagi.

Chanyeol berpaling kembali melihat Pak Tua itu dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Saya juga memperhatikan jalannya acara, Pak."

Pak Tua itu terkekeh pelan. "Sorot mata Anda saat memandangnya tak bisa dipungkiri, anak muda. Sorot mata yang sedang kasmaran. Anda jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Anda terlalu berlebihan," kilah Chanyeol. Bagaimana dia bisa menebak, tanyanya dalam hati.

Bapak tua itu terkekeh dan kemudian tersenyum penuh arti "Ketahuilah anak muda, Kau akan terkejut saat mengetahui apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh kekuatan cinta. Selamat sore." Pak Tua itu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung dengan penuh teka-teki.

Apa maksudnya? gumam Chanyeol tak mengerti.

.

"Chanyeol! Aku butuh bantuanmu di sebelah sini," seru Luhan, menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pandangan bingungnya pada Pak Tua.

Luhan sedang membereskan gaun-gaun yang sedang dipakai manekin-manekin untuk disimpan kembali ke dalam kotaknya sebelum diangkut ke butik Chanyeol. Dia mengalami kesulitan saat membuka gaun Baekhyun.

"Jangan dilepas! Biarkan saja seperti itu," cegah Chanyeol. "Lalu bagaimana membawanya ke dalam mobilmu? Gaun ini satu-satunya, Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau dia sobek atau kotor dalam perjalanan." Luhan keberatan.

"Aku masih mau berlama-lama memandangnya, Han. Aku akan menggantikan pakaiannya nanti."

Luhan melihat Chanyeol penasaran. "Kau sedang tidak jatuh cinta kan, Chan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dia asyik sendiri mengelus ekor gaun Baekhyun yang jatuh sampai ke lantai.

"Baiklah." Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tinggalkan kalian berdua di sini."

.

.

.

.

Gedung pertunjukan berangsur-angsur sepi. Selama beberapa detik, Chanyeol mengamati sekitarnya. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak ada lagi yang tinggal di dalam gedung selain dirinya dan Baekhyun, Ia beranjak menuju saklar lampu di sebelah pintu utama gedung.

Dia mematikan beberapa lampu ruangan dan menyisakan satu lampu yang masih menyala di atas panggung dekat Baekhyun. Bunyi sepatu yang menyentuh lantai terdengar bergema di ruangan besar yang sudah kosong saat Chanyeol melangkah balik menuju tempat Baekhyun.

"Jadi Baekhyun, kita hanya akan menunggu dalam diam tanpa melakukan apapun?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Dia memandang Baekhyun dari jarak beberapa meter dan akan tetap mempertahankan jarak itu sampai dirinya memperoleh jawaban yang diinginkannya.

Cinta selalu membuat orang berada pada posisi terlemah dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol akan melakukan segala cara agar Baekhyun bisa lepas dari tubuh manekinnya. Suatu keterikatan yang sungguh membuat Chanyeol frustasi terhadap kepastian nasib cintanya. Akankah mereka dapat bersatu?

"Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta dalam hidupku. Sekalinya aku merasakan hal itu, aku tidak menyangka mengalaminya bersama sebuah patung manekin. Dan itu adalah dirimu."

Chanyeol menunggu.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Tidak ada respon.

"Aku keberatan Baekhyun, menghabiskan seluruh hidupku untuk bermain kucing-kucingan dengan waktu hanya supaya bisa bercinta denganmu. Yah, harus aku akui tubuhku saat ini sangat mendambakanmu."

Satu menit.

Masih tidak ada sahutan.

"Lampu sudah kumatikan. Ruangan sudah gelap. Hanya kita berdua. Tidak ada orang lain yang akan melihat. Bergeraklah, Baekhyun. Hiduplah."

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kumohon. Hiduplah untukku, selamanya." ucap Chanyeol. Suaranya bergetar seakan-akan ingin menyerah menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

Keheningan masih menguasai.

Selama beberapa jam, Chanyeol hanya berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Tatapannya tak lepas dari wajah Baekhyun, mengharapkan setitik keajaiban bahwa Orang yang sangat dicintainya itu akan hidup.

Chanyeol merasa sangat lelah tapi dia harus bertahan menunggu. Meskipun malam harus dilewatinya tanpa tidur. Chanyeol rela menunggu sampai pagi menjelang. Sebab dia sudah hafal jam-jam di saat Baekhyun biasanya bisa ditemuinya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah Baekhyun, kau harus tahu itu. Aku akan terus menunggumu. Aku mencintaimu."

Kekuatan cinta?

Chanyeol mulai berpikir sinis terhadap pendapat yang didengarnya dari mulut Pak Tua tadi. Cintanya mungkin tidak cukup kuat untuk menghidupkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Baekhyun's POV]**

Sepertinya ada suara seseorang yang memanggilku. Aku berusaha melawan kantukku. Rasanya sudah cukup lama aku tertidur. Terakhir yang kuingat hanyalah sebuah gaun indah yang dipampangkan Luhan di depanku.

Suara itu semakin kuat terdengar di telingaku. Chanyeol?

Berkali-kali dia mengatakan kata-kata HIDUPLAH. Apakah Chanyeol menginginkanku? Oh, betapa aku telah lama menunggu pernyataan itu dari dirinya. Aku juga ingin hidup. Aku ingin keluar dari tubuh manekin ini. Aku ingin selamanya bersama Chanyeol.

MENCINTAIMU. Nada suara Chanyeol menegaskan kata itu. Benarkah?

 **[Baekhyun's POV End]**

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti hari. Chanyeol mulai merasa sia-sia saja menunggu lebih lama. Dia berjalan pelan menuju Baekhyun untuk membawanya kembali ke butik.

Dengan hati-hati digendongnya tubuh ringan Baekhyun pada kedua lengannya. Layaknya pengantin pria sedang menggendong pengantin wanitanya. Chanyeol berusaha agar sepatunya tidak menginjak gaun Baekhyun yang jatuh menyapu lantai.

Lalu terjadilah hal di luar dugaan , membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Mata Baekhyun mengerjap. Kulitnya menjadi hangat. Bobot tubuhnya tidak lagi ringan. Bibir Baekhyun mengulas senyum yang menjanjikan. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat menyentuh wajah Chanyeol.

Untuk beberapa menit lamanya, Chanyeol berdiri terpaku, berkaca-kaca memandang Baekhyun. Air mata yang sudah menggenang di sudut kelopak matanya, akhirnya jatuh mengenai pipi wanitanya.

"Baekhyun, apakah kau nyata? Katakan jika aku tidak sedang bermimpi sekarang."

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol. "Mau sampai kapan kau kuat menggendongku?"

Chanyeol tertawa lega. "Syukurlah.. Tak dapat kupercaya. Akhirnya kau hidup."

"Apa tertidur terlalu lama? Apa kau serindu itu padaku?" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam, masih setia menatap wajah kekasihnya itu. "Benarkah ini bukan mimpi?" ucapnya kemudian.

"Sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi menungguku. Karena kurasa sekarang aku hidup. Keinginan terbesarku untuk hidup berada di sisimu dan besarnya kekuatan cinta kita telah merubahku menjadi manusia. Aku rasa sang pencipta akhirnya luluh melihat keinginan kita untuk saling mencintai meskipun ada perbedaan sebagai pembatas."

"Chanyeol, Aku mencintaimu!" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya dan mencuri ciuman panas dari rasa bibir Baekhyun yang telah lama dirindukannya. Ciuman yang lama dan dalam. Diakhiri dengan gigitan kecil pada bibir bawah Baekhyun.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku lagi."

Ini bagai sebuah mimpi panjang yang akhirnya bisa dirasa telah menjadi nyata. Seolah terlalu lama terpaku, Chanyeol lalu sadar ketika salah satu lengannya mendapat cubitan cukup keras dan pekikan tertahan tercipta.

Sakit. Ya, rasanya memang sakit. Dasar bodoh!

Mungkin begitulah yang sekarang dirasakan karena semua keterpakuan serta rasa yang masih menganggap ini mimpi, kini telah musnah. Terganti dengan seyum tipis yang terukir.

Bahagia?

Tentu. Itulah yang dirasakan hatinya, sekarang. Penantiannya telah membuahkan hasil. harapannya telah menjadi sebuah kenyataan dan dia pantas bersyukur.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Chanyeol's POV]**

Aku mulai melumat bibir tipisnya yang sangat menggairahkan. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, memudahkanku untuk menciuminya lebih dalam. Aku menghisap bibir bawah dan atasnya secara bergantian. Ciumanku menjalar ke lehernya lagi. Menghisapnya pelan, pelan, agak kencang dan semakin kencang. Kuhisap dan kuberi tanda merah di bahu dan dada bagian atasnya. Begitu berulang-ulang. Sekali lagi mempatenkan bahwa dia adalah milikku, hanya milikku. Hari ini rasa rindu yang selama ini terpendam akan benar-benar aku lampiaskan padanya.

"ssshhhhhh…Yeoll..lie" desahan dari bibir mungilnya itu terdengar sangat sexy di telingaku. Segera kulumat lagi bibirnya. Menangkap setiap desahannya yg keluar. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leherku, meremas rambut belakangku dan membalas lumatanku lebih ganas lagi. Menghisap bibir atasku lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan aku menyambutnya dgn senang hati. Lidahku mendorong lidahnya masuk ke mulutnya. Aku lebih suka jika bermain di dalam. Sesekali kujauhkan kepalaku hanya untuk mengisi paru-paruku. Tapi itu tidak lama karna bibirku kembali menyambar bibirnya lagi. Beberapa menit ini kulalui dengan berperang melawan lidahnya. Tanganku mengelus-elus punggungnya mencari resleting gaunnya dan menurunkannya secara perlahan.

Baekhyun mendorongku pelan, memelukku erat dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di leherku. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. " _Oppa_ , jangan disini" katanya. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun memanggilku dengan sebutan _Oppa_. Ahh, aku lupa jika kami masih di ruang butik. Untung saja ini hari minggu, jadi Kyungsoo dan Sehun tidak akan menyaksikan perbuatan kami.

Kugendong Baekhyun ke dalam kamar dan kurebahkan tubuhnya perlahan. Aku menatapnya sambil melepaskan kemeja yang kupakai. Lalu aku mulai mengulangi pekerjaanku tadi. Melumati bibirnya lagi dan lagi. Rasanya ingin sekali mengisap lehernya terus-menerus. Sudah sangat lama aku tidak bercinta dengannya.

Gaunnya itu entah sejak kapan sudah melorot sampai pada batas pinggangnya. Aku memandanginya seduktif. Seakan mengerti dengan apa yg kupikirkan, Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya. Segera kutarik gaun itu kebawah. Dan terpampanglah tubuh indah yang selama ini kubayangkan. Jujur, aku sangat terpesona. Kulitnya yang putih mulus, pinggangnya yang ramping, perutnya yang rata dan dadanya yang selalu saja dapat membiusku.

"Yeollie, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanyanya dan menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Aku mengecup bibirnya sambil menyingkirkan tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin mengagumi tubuhmu lebih lama, sudah lama aku tak melakukannya" jawabku nakal dan menjilat belakang telinganya.

Aku melumat bibirnya lagi dan meremas dadanya agak keras. Baekhyun mendesah hebat akibat perlakuanku ini. Ciumanku beralih ke dadanya bagian kanan, berputar-putar di sekitar puting dan menjilati permukaannya. sedangkan tanganku masih terus saja meremas dada kirinya.

"Boleh aku masukkan?" Tanya meminta ijin sembari menuntun juniorku memasukinya.

"sshhh, lakukan sesukamu Yeollieee. Semuanya milikmu"kata Seohyun lirih tepat di telingaku.

Dengan sekali hentikan, Aku berhasil memasukan juniorku. Baekhyun mendesah dengan lembut, desahan yang selama ini sempat kurindukan.

Aku menggenjotnya pelan, berusaha menikmati setiap detik momen 'bersatunya' kami. Cuman lembut namun menggairahkan kembai kuberikan pada Baekkie ku. Ia terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

Hari itu, seharian penuh kami habiskan berdua. Ciuman yang panas, pelukan yang hangat, sentuhan yang mendebarkan serta puncak orgasme yang sangat menggairahkan.

Hari itu juga aku benar-benar bersyukur. Meskipun sempat ingin menyerah, aku tetap menunggunya kembali padaku.

 _Kau akan terkejut saat mengetahui apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh kekuatan cinta._ Bapak tua itu memang benar.

Kekuatan cinta memang dapat merubah sesuatu yang mungkin menjadi tidak mungkin, begitupun sebaliknya. Setidaknya dalam kasus kami, Cinta yang aku dan Baekhyun miliki berhasil merobohkan dinding perbedaan yang sempat memisahkan kami.

Tapi,

Aku penasaran siapa sebenarnya Bapak Tua yang bijak itu??

 **[Chanyeol's POV End]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Epilog With Baekhyun's POV]**

Hai. Aku kembali ke awal yang baru. Semua sudah tak sama seperti yang dulu. Roda kehidupan ternyata benar-benar berputar. Kini aku hidup.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku memasrahkan diriku pada takdir sebagai manekin yang hanya puas dengan memandang pria yang kusukai. Beberapa minggu yang lalu aku berkenalan dengan pasangan sejoli yang hidup dari cerita yang dibuat seorang penulis, yang cintanya begitu membara satu sama lain hingga mereka akhirnya dapat bersatu dan kernbali lagi ke dunia mereka. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku berhasil membuat pria yang kusukai menyadari perasaan cintanya padaku dengan seluruh keberadaanku, cinta yang akhirnya membuatku hidup. Cinta yang kemudian menjadikanku sebagai manusia.

Bumi berputar. Musim berganti. Matahari bersinar di siang hari. Bulan pun menggantikan tugasnya pada malam hari. Tata surya berubah. Hidup pun berubah, tidak selalu seperti yang kita inginkan. Tidak selalu seperti yang kita harapkan. Tidak selalu seperti yang kita duga.

Aku kembali ke sebuah titik dimana aku merasakan indahnya perasaan cinta. Sebagai manusia. Tidak memasrahkan diriku lagi tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Aku berjuang menentukan takdirku sendiri. Aku berusaha agar perasaan cintaku menjadi kenyataan, sesuai ending cerita yang kuharapkan dalam kisahku. Kini aku hidup di dekat Chanyeol tanpa ada batasan. Menjalani hidup melewati duniaku dan dunianya. Sulit dipercaya, namun kini aku sedang hami dan kami akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan kami. :)

 _Love always win..._

Kisahku berakhir bahagia seperti yang aku harapkan. Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan kisahku sampai tuntas. Sebuah kisah tentang perjalanan hidup dan jatuh cinta dari sisi yang berbeda.

.

.

 **[END]**

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Wuaah akhirnya tamat juga :') Bagaimana endingnya? Apakah endingnya terasa kurang? percayalah, di versi aslinya endingnya datar dan gaje banget. Ending cerita ini udah aku ubah dari yang aslinya. :)

Mohon maaf karena telat update. Kemarin seharian aku sibuk ngesub salah satu drakor kesukaan aku :3

Terima kasih buat yang udah setia membaca dari chapter pertama dan selalu menyempatkan diri ngereview :) **Thank you so much for not being siders !**

Setelah ini aku bakal lanjut update ff **Love Story Of Baekhyun** yang masih 1 Chapter. :) :)

Akhir kata, sekali lagi Terima Kasih banyak untuk **_Chingudeul_** semua! **_Annyeong!_**

 **Salam #KoKoBoP**

 **-ByunYeol-**


End file.
